Husband Superstore
by PinkCh3rryBlossom
Summary: Wat if u culd shop 4 the perfect husband?Good looking,loves kids etc.anything you wanted but wat if he's not too happy about being picked& there's no return or exchange policy? Wat will Sakura do with Syaoran now that she's stuck wit him?
1. Chapter 1

**Lmao this story was actually inspired from an e-mail I got from a friend called Husband Superstore and I found it sooooo freakin hilarious that I had to write a fic about it. lmao well I hope you guys think that this is funny So welps if u guys liek it than review away if not then o well i liek it so nah lmao jks jks. **

**Summary. The world (...) Here women don't fall in love with strangers or by your brothers best friend, nahhh not here, here women do what they do best. SHOPPING! Yupp you hear me shopping, shopping for husbands any you want but of course there are rules, once in you can never come back and you can't go back down a level. So well Sakura and her oh so best friend decide it's time to do some shopping but there is never a guarentee and what sucks is that there is no refund or exchange policy. Sort of liek you break you bought it sort of thing. **

Sakura was sitting in her dads living room watching Oprah while dunking her spoon into the tub of ice cream she had. She knew that later on that it was all going to go straight to her ass and that she would have to work out like mad but hey she was bored and the ice cream had been screaming her name, like come on it totally had an advantage. Anyways she was just there sitting and eating away when her best friend since forever came into the house and plopped down next to Sakura smiling like crazy. That smile could only mean one thing she either wanted Sakura to model her proto-types for her or she had something up her sleeve...Well okay she was wearing a tank top but bear with me.

"What do you want Tomoyo?" Sakura said looking away from her friend and to the t.v where Oprah had just been interviewing Vin Diesel and well just because her friend popped in did not mean she wasn't going to enjoy the view.

"Nothing, what makes you think that?" she said innocently looking at her manicured nails and rubbing away an invisible speck off of them.

"Uh, lemme see. Your smiling like your constipated which means you want something which also means it's never good so spill so I can reject you and watch my future lover." Tomoyo's smile dropped a bit at how well Sakura could read her.

_"Damn her."_ Was what was going through her mind. "Sakura how could I want something." she chuckled heartily with a strained smile. "Ahem, uh, I was just soooo happy to see my oh so beautiful best friend sitting here watching t.v and uh eating enough calories that could last someone a month."

"Meh, my heart attack not yours." she commented through a mouthfull of strawberry ice cream.

Tomoyo meerly smiled that smile again and they continued to watch the show in silence and greeted Sakura's father when he came in with her brother but didn't budge. Finally after about a half an hour Tomoyo cracked she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Sakura!" she whined causing the said girl to smirk madly.

"Wow, thirty minutes new record Tomoyo, want some ice cream?" she mocked while Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me please!" she said while Sakura got up smelling the dinner her father was making and was very tempted to taste test it, for posion of course she didn't want anyone in her family to die.

"Why do I have the feeling that whatever your going to tell me is not going to surprise me." the auburned hair girl stated putting the spoon into her mouth once again.

"I think we should go shopping." Insert eye roll from Sakura here. "But just not any shopping Kura!" Tomoyo said her tone raising as her excitement did as well.

"And what kind of shopping do insist upon Moyo." then a horrified expression came upon her face. "Oh my God Tomoyo if it's like plastic surgery for your breasts or whatever do not even think of bringing me! I aint sticking no needles in my boobs thank you!"

"No you freakin' doorknob husband shopping!" this got a reaction from her friend alright, basically she choked on the spoon and began coughing violently turning red in the face while her father poked his head out of the kitchen and her brother came down the stairs.

"Oh my God! I killed my best friend! Sakura don't die!" she jumped over the back of the couch and scrambled towards her arms flying around in her hysteria. "OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!" Tomoyo repeated as Sakura gradually became more purple in the face as she continued coughing. "I don't know if I should do CPR!" Sakura replied by waving her arms madly and moving away as Tomoyo advanced. Thankfully though her brother came behind her and gave her two sharp slaps on her back causing her to breathe normally.

"What the hells going on?" her brother asked both girls while Sakura drank the glass of water her father gave her.

"Oh nothing." Sakura said when she downed the glass in one shot. "Tomoyo just said the funniest thing."

"Which was?" her brother proded and Sakura began chuckling lightly.

"Ha, well she said, here, wait for it." as both men leaned foreward to hear what she was about to say. "Husband shopping! Bah, isn't that just freakin' hilarious!" she said laughing. Her brother and father just exchanged glances with Tomoyo and watching as Sakura's laughter faltered as she noticed no one has joined her.

"What?" she finally said looking around her, confused. They were supposed to be on her freakin' side,pfft just shows you that family isn't all it's cracked up to be.

"What do you mean what?" Touya said," I was thinking about registering myself next week, I'm already twenty-seven and not married, come on it's time for me to settle down. And you, your turning twenty-two in three months, you gotta start thinking about these things." Boo so not the answer she wanted, mental note kill Touya later.

"Yeah Kura! Rika went last week and wow-wee lets just say her man is va-va-va-voom." Tomoyo smirked as Sakura put on a sour look.

"I'll think about it hows that." she said having no intention of actually thinking about it.

"Fine by me but I expect an answer." she said sweetly ans shouldering her purse.

"Why don't you stay for dinner Tomoyo?" Sakura's father asked but Tomoyo only smirked.

"Thank you but no can do mister Kinomoto, I have a wedding to plan." she said and let herself out letting her long black hair sway behind her.

"The people I get stuck with." Sakura mumbled only to have her brother ruffle her hair affectionatly and making her feel remarkably like a five year old expecially with her now newly aquired bitter mood.

"Hey look on the bright side," but was interrupted with Sakura swatting his hand away.

"There is no bright side." she commented walking into the kitchen. "I was planning on living with dad until I died with my forty cats that I would somehow be able to feed." she was answered with an eye roll.

"Whatever squirt." Touya said heading back up to his room to do whatever older brothers did in there.

Sakura entered the kitchen and began stirring the sauce had been making on the stove putting her hair behind her ear, which was of course a nervous habit of hers since always. Her father saw this and smiled as he stodd next to her adding aslt and such to the noodles. He didn't speak, didn't say a single word, in fact he didn't even glance at her as he continued making the food for the three of them. Sakura on the other hand stole glances at her father trying to get him to talk, man it was hard being the only girl in the house, minus the exception of Tina they're dog. Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad she's insane!" she yelled throwing the wooden spoon into the suace and having some of it spalsh onto the stove and sizzle angrily.

"Well I think we've known that for a while now Sakura." her fahter replied smirking a bit turning down the heat.

"Thats besides the point! I mean husband shopping! Aren't I too young for that! Like come on you wouldn't mind if say I lived with you until I was twenty-six like Touya, or even thirty...Forty-two...Fifty-seven." she continued having her fahters blank face stop her.

"Well Sakura your mother was only nine-teen when she picked me." WHAM-O that was a smack in the face. She hadn't exactly thought of that, or the fact that her father had been picked by a strange women.

"Really? But wasn't it, you know weird having some chick pick you and you having to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Well yes, it was also considering the fact that I was four years older she seemed like a child to me but, well, we love in love got married had kids, I think we turned out pretty well." he said smiling at the memories he and his wife had.

"Boo." Sakura replied hating how everyone somehow was agaisnt her. "But still you wouldn't want your daughter, your _only_ daughter to leave you so soon would you?"

"Actually I would love to see my grandchildren." this caused Sakura to pale. Not even the guilt trip worked on these people. "Fine!Whatever! Since everyone wants me gone so soon then maybe I'll go get a husband, maybe five!" she began to storm out of the kitchen. "Yeah tomorrow I'll go with Tomoyo tomorrow!" she said rasing her voice as she passed her brother.

"Don't you want any dinner?" he asked her.

"No!" but she did a double take and grumpily went into the kitchen sloppig pasta onto her plate and stomping up the stairs.

"I think it went well." her father said cheerfully to his son who meerly continued eating his bread.

"Yeah, sure."

Meanwhile...

A young man of around twenty-three sped into the driveway of his cousin and best friend completely angry and ready to murder the first thing he saw. Eriol, the afore mentioned cousin just stared at the car slighty wide eyed as he sat on his porch drinking his beer.

"Can I help you?" he joked and realized that his cousin was in no mood to be joked with.

"I can't believe this!" Syaoran yelled slamming his car door and walking to the porch sitting down heavilly on the steps.

"Can't beleive what?" his cousin asked handing him a beer which he gratefully opened and took a long drink from.

"My.Mother." was all he simply said causing Eriol to smile and nod.

"What she do this time? Take in a foreign exchange student and making you show him around?"

"No, though I think I would of preferred the student to what she wants me to do now." Syaoran replied grumpily and running a hand through his hair.

"Must be bad then if you would do that. What is she making you do?"

"Get married. She wants me to register at the store and get married." this was followed by a moment of silence unti Eriol burst out in laughter.

"Oh man!" he continued to laugh. "Thats too bad for you!" more laughter. "Well your golden years are over she wants you to settle down and get the grandchildren rolling in! Man, I would go with you but I enjoy fooling around thanks."

"Funny you should mention that." Syaoran said his turn to smirk.

"Ah say what?" Eriol said taking his feet off of the railing.

"Your mom called mine saying she wanted you to register too. It was all her idea actually." he replied smugly his mood lightened by the fact that his cousins once smug face was now contorted into one of pure horror.

"What!" was all that echoed throught the street causing a few birds to fly and even some car alarms to be set off.

**Well that was the beginning of it, hope you like it and I thought it was a pretty original idea! review please and tell me what you think!.**

Recently a "Husband Super Store" opened where women could go to choose a husband from among many men. It was laid out over five  
floors, with the men increasing in positive  
attributes as you  
ascended.  
The only rule was, once you opened the door to any floor, you  
HAD  
to choose a man from that floor; if you went up a floor, you  
couldn't go back down except to leave the place, never to  
return.  
First floor  
The door had a sign saying, "These men have jobs and love kids."

Second floor  
The sign read, "These men have high paying jobs, love kids, and are extremely good looking."

Third floor  
This sign read, "These men have high paying jobs, are extremely good looking, love kids and help with the housework."

Fourth floor  
This door had a sign saying "These men have high paying jobs, love kids, are extremely good looking, help with the housework and have a strong romanticstreak

.Fifth floorThe sign on that door said, "This floor is empty and exists only to prove that women are fking impossible to please. The exit is to your left, we hope you fall down the stairs."


	2. Shoppin!

**Woot i guess that ppl r likin mon store-eh lol...get it store...yeah ok...i'll shutup now. Ahem. I would like to thank the following ppl:****Sparkly Faeri**e for being MY FIRST REVIEWER! ( and good friend :D) so thank youp very, very, mucho, mucho much! MizEvilBlossoms lol u r too hilarious and loved ur review lol i always enjoy reading long and funny ones always put a smile on my face (and how corny was that?) 2 OVERLY obsessed, glad u think it's funny :D dbzgtfan2004 i swear i've gotten that reivew before, any-ma-ways thank u for reviewing! 'Star Sisterz' Firstly sikk ass name lmao, ahem, ha uniforms never thought of that and oh don't you worry i hae a lot in store for this story. insanity-ward LMAO! thank u, i was hoping it was an original idea cuz liek i read so many of the same stories now, even my other one has been done a few times, thankks again! cherryheart lol yeah it was a pretty funny e-mail My Wounds Cry For The Grave lol at first i thought u were honestly flaming me! I was liek ack! lol but then i read the rest and thank u for liking it and for giving this a chance i'm so glad u did! anjuliet lol thank u! i was hoping it was an original idea then again only me and my crazniess wuld hink these things up :S lol. moonstone-91 Shpanks lol, glad to have made u laff, told ya emtreme nonsense was guarenteed ;) thank again all of u for reviewing!

P.S if n e one of u would like me to r & r ur stories just tell me and i will be more than glad to! (",)

Here's the **original e-mail **:D ot got messed up in the other chappie.

Husband Super Store  
Five floors of men

Recently a "Husband Super Store" opened where women could go to choose a husband from among many men. It was laid out over five floors, with the men increasing in positive attributes as you ascended. The only rule was, once you opened the door to any floor, you HAD to choose a man from that floor; if you went up a floor, you couldn't go back down except to leave the place, never to return. A couple of girlfriends went to the shopping centre to find some husbands.

First floor  
The door had a sign saying, "These men have jobs and love kids." The women read the sign and said, "Well, that's better than not having a job or not loving kids, but I wonder what's further up?" So up they went.

Second floor

The sign read, "These men have high paying jobs, love kids, and are extremely good looking."

"Hmmm," said the ladies, "But, I wonder what's further up?"

Third floor

This sign read, "These men have high paying jobs, are extremely good looking, love kids and help with the housework."

"Wow," said the women, "Very tempting." But there was another floor, so further up they went."

.Fourth floor

This door had a sign saying "These men have high paying jobs, love kids, are extremely good looking, help with the housework and have a strong romantic streak". "Oh, mercy me," they cried, "Just think what must be awaiting us further on!" So up to the fifth floor they went.

Fifth floor

The sign on that door said, "This floor is empty and exists only to prove that women are fking impossible to please. The exit is to your left, we hope you fall down the stairs."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**REWIND: Oh man!" he continued to laugh. "Thats too bad for you!" more laughter. "Well your golden years are over she wants you to settle down and get the grandchildren rolling in! Man, I would go with you but I enjoy fooling around thanks."**

**"Funny you should mention that." Syaoran said his turn to smirk.**

**"Ah say what?" Eriol said taking his feet off of the railing.**

**"Your mom called mine saying she wanted you to register too. It was all her idea actually." he replied smugly his mood lightened by the fact that his cousins once smug face was now contorted into one of pure horror.**

**"What!" was all that echoed throught the street causing a few birds to fly and even some car alarms to be set off**

To say that Syaoran and Eriol were mad would be the understatement of the year. They were freakin' pissed! Cheesed! Ready to blow a gasget! Whatever you wanna say, but they were M-A-D. Eriol wanted to go to his mom's and kindly, and sweetly ask for her to CHANGE HER DAMN INSANE MIND! But of course if he did such things than she would make sure that he lived the rest of his life as a cripple on a farm with chickens pecking at him...Sad indeed. So Syaoran being the great friend and cousin that he was, held him back saving him from a fast funeral...But he had to admit the whole cripple-farm-chicken thing seemed funny and almost worth it. That was until he remembered his ass was on the line too, exscuse my French. So both young men decided to sleep on it, and cool down or else their mothers would take care of that...Man who would of thought that two grown men were afraid of their mothers?

So it was the next morning and both got ready extra carefully, putting on nice clothes such as a dress shirt over their undershirts but leaving it open...Thats it...Nothing else. You see girls we're dealing with men here, this is their idea of dressing up, jeans, running shoes, undershirt and a dress shirt thrown over top. Giving eachother the nod of approval they left and headed to their mothers house which was only fifeteen minutes away, and for some reason that seemed really short all of a sudden. Eriol glanced at the house with the neat little yard, and the pretty flowers, and the white porch with the two rocking chairs, and awww, the cute little kitten on the lawn and ooohhhh the birds chirping in the trees, that is, until one flew over the car and did it's buisness. Pursing his lips together Eriol folded the speech that he and Syaoran had put together to convince their mothers that they were too young to marry and wanted to have fun...mainly with girls...that were single...and liked to have fun too...their kind of fun...except not in those words...

Reluctantly leaving the safety of their car, they got out, walked up the short driveway and rang the doorbell. They stood there for a few moments glancing around before hearing someone fumble with the door on the other side.

"Syaorannnnnnnnn! Eriollllllllllllll!" an elderly women said opening her arms and wrapping it around both men who were extremely taller than her.  
"Hi mom"  
"Hey aunt Yelan." the both mumbled looking at eachother akwardly...Then again this always happened when one or both visited but it was just...weird. Soon after another women appeared identical to Yelan and did the same gesture.  
"Eriollllllllllllllllll!Syaorannnnnn!Boys!" she said embracing both as well in the same fashion her sister had.  
"Hi mom."  
"Hi, aunt Naley." they muttered once again. They were then dragged in and dragged down the halls each by their own mother and practically thrown onto a nasty frilly, flowery sofa.

Both women sat down on the couch opposite them smiling identical smiles and gazing at their sons as if this was the best moment of their lives. Ahh, how sad it was. Syaoran and Eriol occupied themselves by fidgeting with the lacy doileys that were placed on every available surface avoiding their mothers eyes. You see the thing with their mothers was, well they were twins. So instead of getting one cooky old lady on your ass you got two...Who were the same in everyway except the fact that Eriol's mother wore glasses. Syaoran rubbed the back of his neck, then moved it into his hair while Eriol patted his lap in an odd rythem feeling weird that their mothers were still smiling at them...In that way...Still...Without any strain.

"So boys. Why you here?" Eriol's mother said adjusting her glasses and continung to smile. But he was interrupted.

"Probably so excited about their upcoming marriages and future wives." Yelan finished for her adding her own smile.

"Yeah, about that" Syaoran began but was interrupted when his aunt Naley shoved a tin can in front of him filled with cookies.

"Sugar cookie?" she asked while he glanced around.

"Uh no thanks aunt Nal-," but was stopped when she placed one in his open mouth. Eriol snickered but soon a cookie was found in his own hands.

"But yes what were you saying?" Yelan questioned filled with happiness knowing that her son and nephew were going to get married have kids, then more kids, and then some more, and then more until the family was so large that she couldn't remember all their names that she would have to call them Syaoran and Eriol Juniors. Of course for the girls she had a plan, she'd call them Syaoranette and Eriola junior. See? Problem sovled.

"Uh, about this marriage thing." Eriol started suddenly blanking on the speech he had gotten all ready. "Uh, mother, aunt Yelan...we don't want to get married...yet. We still wanna have fun.." he said while Syaoran smacked his forehead, thats it they were done, it was over, they could write one his tombstone that he died because of his cousin who was a as smart as a doorknob. There was a moment of silence and it was causing them to be nervous. The clock ticking, the many porcealin cat figurines, the doileys, fake flowers...until...

"WHAT!" both women screamed causing both men to scramble for the door only to be knocked down by their canes and walkers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was behind her register at Happy Mart ringing this womens order as the day wore on painfully slow. Tomoyo was behind her doing the same and trying to ignore the screaming kid her customer had with some stickers. Of course they were thrown out of her hands as the kid screamed louder and Tomoyo was left with her eyes wide and mouth closed. If someone shot her now, they would be doing her a favor. So Sakura continued on ringing the items through while Tomoyo struggled with her customer until, as fate would have it her manager walked over saying their shift was over after this customer. Luckily Sakura had just rang up her order and was collecting the money which meant she didn't have to serve the other customers since someone else would take her place. She smiled her first genuine smile since well, she was out of this hell hole.

She turned around to meet Tomoyo who was also smiling and asked if she was ready to go. Sakura nodded only too happy, and walked out the door with her friend. Sakura was almost jumping for joy when she reached outside and felt the sun on her face, even though it was going to start setting in a bit she was still glad to see it. She left her red and black work shirt undone exposing her white undershirt and heck she didn't care. Tomoyo did the same except hers was navy and it said; Save a horse, ride a cowboy. Quite funny actually. Ahh everything seemed so beautiful suddenly when she stepped out of the store. She couldn't wait to get home and greet her beautiful father and brother, she may even give him a hug.

"Sakura ready to go to the Husband Superstore?" Tomoyo asked.  
'_Crap._' Everything just got realy ugly, and she didn't feel like hugging her brother anymore. "What! Now! How can you say that! Why!" she shrieked ready to throw herself at her friend and shake some sense into her.  
"Because, your going to be a loner if you don't get going! For God's sake Sakura we're almost twenty-two and working in a grocery store earning a dollar more than sixteen year olds." ( I have nothing against people who work there and are older! I worked in a grocery store too and i no its a hard job...worst of my life actually and i've already had liek 4.. :D) **  
**"Maybe I like working here." she said while Tomoyo gave her a look that said 'Like hell you do.' Well, it was worth a shot.  
"Sakura it can't really be that bad, besides I took the liberty of getting the credit cards! Theres only a certain type that works there/"  
"Which is?" Sakura asked getting into their beat up old car that was rusting and looked like it belonged to the early 80's.  
"Well, it's sorta passed down. Sometimes theres alaready a few points on there which helps. You need a certain amount of them to buy a guy from a certain floor. Get it?" Tomoyo prodded doing up her seat belt and starting the engine.  
"Yeah but uh, did you like research this or something? Cause you know a lot for someone who's never been there. Either that or you were born a nerd."  
"And what if I did. At least I'm educated in the area of husband shopping.  
"Tomoyo, you only get to shop for one once in your life, whats the point." Sakura asked as they sped down the streets.  
"Whatever Sakura, I went to get your moms card from your dad and your mom left you a letter." this got Sakura's attention her mother had died when she was ten. "It's in the glove compartment."

Sakura fished through the compartment and tried to close it when she found an yellowed envelope. When she shut it, it sprung back open. She shut it again with more force this time and it shot open again. After a few more tries it insisted upon staying open so Sakura glared at it for a bit before returning to her mothers letter. She carefully pulled the seal off trying to catch if there was any smell in it of her mothers but she only caught dust and oldness. Inside there was a light purple piece of paper which was just like her mother had been, always differnt and always trying to add a personal touch to make everything all the more beautiful. It read;

_Dear Sakura, my baby, my love, my joy._

_I can't wait for the day I hand this letter to you because it will be the day you begin to plan your future. I can't wait when you bring him home and we begin to plan our your wedding and start thinking about children ( I wan't as many as possible, and I hope they have your eyes.) I know that you are only four but time will fly and you will one day be a women. I did pick your father when I was eighteen ( I told him I was nineteen) but I don't think I made the wrong choice. But now to the matter at hand since we will have all the time in the world to discuss your future._

_In my card I didn't have many points or credits if you will, so the highest I could go was the third floor. I wanted my future daughter to be able to have more of a choice than I did. So I only picked from the second. Over the years you will have earned more, so if I'm right, and I'm hoping that I am, you will have enough for the fourth floor. DO NOT head up to the fifth floor to pick someone no matter how tempted you are, you will be sorely dissapointed, so I urge you not to pick from there. I think that when I read this letter again when your older and I much older still, I will laugh at how I was._

_Again I cannot wait to meet the future person that will give you the happiness your father has given me. Choose well, and take care, right now you and your brother are yelling at one another so I must end this soon. I hope that when your older it will have changed. And if not then our family will never be bored._

_Loving you will all my heart and soul. Mom._

The letter ended there. Sakura could feel tears prickling her eyes but she refused to let them fall and ruin this beautiful letter, one of the last things she had of her mother. Inside there was a simple white, plastic card with a bar code and her mothers signature. And further inside the envelope a dried, pressed flower her mother put inside. Her mother had left this behind for her, even before she even knew if she was going to have a daughter or not, she had left it behind. Tomoyo looked over to her friend who looked tired, drained, worn, not exactly dolled up with her loose ponytail on her head with whisps of hair failling in her face. Looking closer still she saw she looked upset.

"Kura you okay?" she asked quietly glancing at her friend. She saw her friend hurriedly wipe away tears she had not seen fallen and reply with a surprisngly strong voice.  
"I'm fine. Hey did it mention what was on each floor?" she changed the subject thinking about what her mother had said.  
"No, actually it didn't, why?"  
"We can't go to the fifth floor." she stated putting her sunglasses on as the sun blinded her.  
"How come?" Tomoyo asked also putting her own on.  
"Dunno, guess we'll see when we get there."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Syaoran and Eriol of course could not persaude their mothers into changing their mind and wanted to have dinners that night with each girls families. They had decided that the time where there was least chance of being picked was near closing, so when it was nearing dinner time they headed off, making sure to go two or three under the speed limit and arrived when the sky was turning orange. They large building loomed before them and as both men exited the car they could already see the billbaords surrounding them with smiling-too-much-blonde-women who were advertising vacums and blenders. It was like housewife land...

As they pushed through the doors and a women instantly greeted them with a serious expression putting her hand out. 'Cards?' was all she said and both brought out identical plastic white cards and handed it over where she went to the desk, activating them and identifying which level they would go to. She typed a few things into the computer and it showed their names and personal information.

"Ah!" she said smiling suddenly as she read it over surprising the guys with this sudden exclamation. "Level Four! Mister Hiiragizawa, just step into the elevator and hand this sheet to the women waiting." and with that she took out a sheet with crap they couldn't understand." Sir." she had turned to Syaoran ."Card please." she took the card, scanning it as well doing all that mumbo jumbo she did for Eriol when she smiled again. "Well Mister Li, up to Level Four, go to the elevator and hand this to the women." same speech and it sounded as if she had said it all day long. Then again she probably did.

So Syaoran headed to the elevator where Eriol had left open waiting for his friend. When he saw him enter he removed his foot from the door and looked at the buttons. 'There's only four." he said as Syaoran shurgged pressing the button. There was silence as both men listened to the tacky music they usually play in elevators and watched expectantly. How the hell this all worked was beyond them. They didn't even know what was in those cards but whatever it was got them up here. Now if that was bad or good was the question. All they knew was to head to Level Four, meet another one of those zombie store ladies with too much hairspray and lipstick and a smile that was way too stretched. As they both stepped out they saw a whole bunch of pretty boys standing on a small platform that was about a foot off the ground and was big enough to fit about a chair...Okayyyy this was weird.They looked like display dolls, modeling clothes and ish, and well...It was scary...Was THIS the realay world? Oo!

A women strode over to them wearing the uniform and a smile. She put out her hand expectantly and recieved their papers reading them over before smiling again. What the hell was with all these people smiling? They were about to be put out like puppies and then people would just randomly pick them and they'd have to live the rest of their lives with them! That my friends, was not fair...Well to the guys anyway. Both men looked at eachother, not amused at all and wishing they were somewhere else. A party, monster truck ralley, watching the football game, help their mothers make doileys, anything but here. This freakin place held their future and fates. God help them. The women who they learned was named Betty ushered them over, walking past a lot of guys ranging in differnt ages and looks, some looked bored, others happy and others well, pissed like them. There was a few platforms that were empty and she led them to two near the middle.

"There you are boys. We let women in every hour so while we fix things up. We're having our last group in before closing so please, enjoy yourselves and good luck." she said still smiling and forming words somehow. Eriol stood on the platform shoving his hands into the pockets and glaring around. They should of worn like dirty clothes, not bathe in a while, you know draw them away. Then again what if a girl lived like that? Actually enjoyed the dirt and they were picked and then they had to live with them or the rest of their lives and there was no escaping adn then they would be miserable and live like hillbillies! Phew, thank God for clean clothes.  
"We really have to stand here?" an intercom went on and a perky, happy womens voice flowed through  
_'Last group of the day is now entering."_ and with that simple warning...Nothing happened.  
"Personally I don' t give a shit. No matter how good looking, how rich, how famous she is, I'm gunna give her hell. Make her pull out her pretty little hairs, after they turn gray of course, and then relax as she goes crazy." he said sitting down heavily and rubbing his face tiredly, why couldn't it all just go away? Fly off into Dissapearing land where you'll find those socks you lost in the washer and your remote.  
"What if she's hot and has a rack like Pamela Anderson?"Eriol question a thoughtful, yet cocky smirk on his face. Syaoran grinned an identical one and looked over to his friend.  
"Then my friend, I'd think about it."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

About ten minutes later they arrived at a fairly large looking building which had a good amount of cars parked in the parking lot. Damn. All them hot boys must've been picked and gone. Of course Sakura was not about to share this information with Tomoyo since she would turn around and rub it in her face, but heck this was her future husband we're talking about, he had to be something good, or else there'd be hell to pay. They walked to the front doors just as two other girls were entering and saw them line up in front of a desk in front of some secretary chick. What the hell? Was this a store or a dentist office? The two girls in front handed them cards and Sakura heard something about Level Two and Level Three and something about papers and women. Okay then, time to leave.

Just as Sakura turned to leave Tomoyo caught her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back."Nu uh hunny we're here and we're going. I did not spend the last month day dreaming about some sexy guy who I could have to spoil me rotten, carry my shopping bags for me and watch soap opera's with me." Sakura just stared wide eyed at her friend.  
"You planned this for a month! And you only tell me about it two days ago!" she screeched.  
"Hey at least I told you, I could of brought you here without any wanring."  
"True..."

They reached the front desk where the lady was seated with a large smile plastered on her face. "Card." she asked Tomoyo who handed it over with a cheeky grin, if you looked close enough Sakura swore she could see stars dancing around in them. The womens face was blank as she typed things into her computer before she smiled printing something out.  
"Level Five! Good for you! I suggest you start out from Level One and work your way up. Here's our brochure with the rules and guidelines, I also suggest you read those over." she gave Tomoyo the brightly coloured panflet. "Up the escalator to Level One. Enjoy." and with that she smiled as she turned to Sakura.  
"Let me guess...My card?" she said with fake sweetness which caused the lady to erupt in smiles. Was this women on steroids?

The women took her card and scanned it as well, doing all that mumbo jumbo she did with the other 5704359874063 of girls that came in here today until she strained a smile and looked at her. "Uh, Level Five." she stated as if unable to believe it, then again Sakura was dressed like a bum soo it was a lil fishy. She handed her a brochure as well and Sakura met up with Tomoyo who was waiting for her, her eyes scanning the paper at top speed Sakura was surprised her eyes didn't pop out.

"All right then! It says that the higher the level the better the guy! And think we can go all the way to the top floor!" she squealed happily running up the escalaotrs and ignoring the large side which said**; LEVEL ONE. These men have jobs and love kids**. Wowee bring out the fan Sakura was getting hot! Wow they have jobs AND love kids...you'd never find that...Ever...Who the hell were these people trying to kid! They whizzed through men who looked at them as if they had rabies and were crack addicts on the side, but hey, they'd never see them again so who cared anyway? She dragged her up another set of escalators which had another sign over it saying; **LEVEL TWO. These men have high paying jobs, love kids, and are extremely good looking**. Okay so that was a lil more tempting. Especially the good looking part.

Sakura didn't get a clear look at any of the guys since Tomoyo just had to run so fast, damn her, couldn't she understand Sakura's needed to see sexy-ness on display? Once again Tomoyo dragged her up another set of escalators with another sign above it**; LEVEL THREE. These men have high paying jobs, are extremely good looking, love kids and help with the housework.** Up again to another level**, LEVEL FOUR These men have high paying jobs, love kids, are extremely good looking, help with the housework and have a strong romantic streak.**

"Oh my God Sakura! Did you read that! I wonder what on the fifth level! I bet we're going to die of joy!" _Probaly men with gold silk togas, waving palm leaves and feeding you grapes...sigh. _Tomoyo thought. Then something hit Sakura, when Tomoyo said read. Her mom's letter sprang into her mind. Do not go to the fifth level.  
"Tomoyo stop!" she said planting both her feet and catching Tomoyo off guard causing both girls to end up in a heap and crash into a poor man on display.  
"What! Why are you wasting time here for! Let's go! Guys equals sexyness which equals se,"  
"Tomoyo focus!" Sakura said sharply disentangling herself from her friend. "The letter, it said not to go to Level Five. So we can't go."  
"What! Come on Sakura! Its like girl heaven up there who knows what waiting for us." Sakura couldnt hear the rest because she half mumbled it and she only caught the words, Abs, toags, and grapes, or something like that.  
"My mom said not to go, so I'm not, theres has to be a reason not to, plus why would my mom lie?" she countered trying not to look at the guy they fell into who was currently giving them dirty looks.

Tomoyo's face went a purly red colour as she was having an inner battle with herself. She tried talking but only spluttered words that made no sense at all. Finally Tomoyo gave in, sagging her shoulders nad haning her head, an evident pout on her face. As Sakura led her away she looked longingly up the fifth escalator imagining what she was missing out on, damn toga wearing men. Sakura noticed that they were the only women on this floor, well they didn't see anyone else, so. that meant they could pick from _any_ of them...Maybe Tomoyo's idea wasn't so bad after all. They walked down the aisles and men stared at them smiling and trying to pose and make it seem like they weren't. Of course Sakura and Tomoyo still were wearing their sunglasses and their hair was messed up and looked like crap, oh, and who could forget their beautiful uniforms which were worn and faded...Lovely. Both girls saw one particular guy and so they read his profile but when the men next to them started whistleing and winking both girls dropped the papers and dashed out of there.

Yeah ok he was ok looking...But he was at least fifty-two. Kinda not what they were going for. So both girls continued heading down the aisles until Tomoyo dashed gleefully away calling over her shoulder that she'd find her after. Alone, tired, and cranky, Sakura turned around to check these guys out. As she was looking at another guys profile someone silently walked behind her and she didn't notice until the person spoke.

"Hi!" the blonde exclaimed causing Sakura to jump slightly and turn around, her arms flying and knocking the guy in the face, or more specifically, his nose.  
"Ahhhhh!" Sakura screamed while the guy loudly said 'ow' and 'oh' put together but it was muffled because his hands went to his face. "I'm so sorry!" she said stepping onto the platform trying to see his face and trying to pull his arms down too see.  
"It's fine, it's fine." he mumbled his eyes becoming very watery.  
"No! It isn't please let me see, I took a first aid course." she said but since they were both leaning on one side of the platform andSakura was slightly jumping the base snapped and sent them both crashing to the floor with a loud shriek.  
"Dammit women! I feel sorry for the guy that you pick!" and he picked himself off of her and dashed away still cluthing his face.  
"Well, that was ,uh, new." said the store clerk still smiling while Sakura glared at her from the ground.  
"That...Was all your fault now that I think about it." she said picking herself off and straightening out her clothes.  
"Of course dear whatever you say." she continued perky and smiling. Of course Sakura just stared at her blinking.  
"You on drugs?" she asked abruptly and the women's smile fell a bit.  
"Uh, no dear, we're not allowed." she smiled brightly once again. "Why do you ask?"  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all." she replied with a smile of her own while she continued to stare at the womens mouth and wonder how she had no wrinkles for stretching her face out like that.

The women voluntered to show Sakura around their so-so magnificent facility and show her the 'specials' of the day. She showed her guys who liked fishing, hiking, dancing, ballet, soap operas, singing, buying shoes, painting, sewing, drinking beach coolers and well that sounded dandy and all but they all sounded...well gay. She shook her head at the 5903 man she showed her but the women seemed unfazed as she continued smiling. They saw Tomoyo a few times, with a group of guys she had picked and would narrow it down to one, but the next time they saw her, her group had increased with at least twelve more guys.But Tomoyo, being Tomoyo meerly wavde and smiled a bright smile, obviously excited about the guys that were following her. Sakura on the other hand was tired, and grumpy, and embarresed at her friend so she pushed the sunglasses further up her nose so they wouldn't know what she really looked like. The things she went through.

The women walked her over to a guy who was not standing on his platform but actually laying down on it, his hands behind his hand and seemingly sleeping. Well with him stretched out like that she got a nice good view of his body and well, she so far had no complaints. She smirked to herself and she glanced over the profile card and was startled once again by that damn sales chick.

"Interested are we?" she smiled and batted her eyeslashes somewhat. The smirk slowly slid of her face as she stared at the women, was she a robot?  
"Not bad," Sakura started but Tomoyo had found them. and dashed over excited even more...If that was humanly possible.  
"Sakura! You found one! And he's so cute!" she told her friend while the lady continued to smile.  
"Mph, I dunno, cause, you know, uh yo-Tomoyo! I can't breathe!"  
"Sorry Sakura. I'm just so happy, your lucky too because they're going to close in six minutes." Sakura was about to say something back to her oh-so favorite person, when a new voice interrupted her.  
"Hey, jackass!" Sakura and Tomoyo turned around thinking that the person was referring to them but they saw a black haired man look down at the other man who was asleep. The guy that Sakura had her eyes on opened his and stared around at everyone.  
"What the hell is going on? Eriol?" he said looing over to the guy they were guessing was Eriol.  
"I'm one of the lucky few that were picked by miss-whatever her name is." he gestured over to Tomoyo who had a sick smile plastered onto her face.  
"You know eachother! Excellent! Mame, we'll take these two," she pointed to Eriol and the unnamed one.  
"Excellent!" she exclaimed while searched her pocket for something.  
"This is perfect." Tomoyo said turning to the dumbfounded group.  
"Whats happening?" the 'other guy' said, he was still nameless.  
"We're gunna get married man." Eriol said glumly to his friend who's face turned to one of horror.  
"No! Screw that shit! That wasn't supposed to happen!" he yelled standing up making himself very, very tall. Damn, Sakura thought, she definatly did not have the upper hand here.

**Im so sorry about the late update but it's exam's this week and i've been stressing sooo much! lol today was my first exam and last night i couldn't sleep, i only slept for 3 hours! i was dead in the morning, but i think i did it okay...only 3 more to go...God help me...Lol updates wi;; probably come sooner since i come home eariler and yeah, lol, hope ya liek it, plz if u have n e ideas or w.e you think wuld be funnie or again w.e in this story jus tell me and i'll see wat i can do. Chiaow, pease!**


	3. Getting to know to tha gals!

**Hole-lay- shi-tak-ay, mushroom...ay's. :D Wow I got a lot of reviews! And I didn't even think it was an all that funnie chapter :S well, goes to show you that even I can go wrong, yes me of all people, the one who can't even walk ten meters without hurting herself :P Heh, anyways, I would like the thank all the little people I had to step on to get up here--er wrong speech-- I wanna thank everybuddy who took the time to read this ( no more joking :D) and appreciate ALL the reviews i got,and i gots a lot. It made me feel so good, so again thanks a bunch guys, oh and Emmie I did read your story, just havent gotten around to reviewing it yet cuuuuuuzzzzzz I...am lazy...no actually i havent been sleeping right since exams.**

**But thats ALL OVER now :D i am now devoting my time to writing...and working...and cleaning my moms house...Joy. OH! Did I mention my birthday just passed like...2 weeks ago:D I am now officaly 17...great now one more year till im legally an adult and have to do...adult things...like get a full time job Oo! Nd only 2 more until I can drink!...Legally that is :D Anyways, enuff of me blabbing, and on wit de store-eh!**

**And guys you may hate me but this story, if you didn't notice, is completly au, I may even play with Sakura's background and stuff cuz im bored and want to play with things and try a new angle. I unno, just want to spread my experiments, I respect everyone's views and opinon on how they think that they should be but I would like you all to respect mine and let me have some fun, besides, can't hurt to have a different taste now can it? Plus in the cartoon they don't even look aisan, and in my mind I don't see them aisan either. Anyways, I hope your all not too dissapointed, and it's only minor refrences. **

**REWIND: "This is perfect." Tomoyo said turning to the dumbfounded group.  
"Whats happening?" the 'other guy' said, he was still nameless.  
"We're gunna get married man." Eriol said glumly to his friend who's face turned to one of horror.  
"No! Screw that shit! That wasn't supposed to happen!" he yelled standing up making himself very, very tall. Damn, Sakura thought, she definatly did not have the upper hand here.**

It had become a full out war between the four, meanwhile the sales lady, being the doorknob that she is, meerly went to her desk where she scanned the four cards and typing somethings into, of course this all went unnoticed by everyone. Sakura was trying to convince Tomoyo that she didn't want the damn prick of a guy ( as she described), and the guy that she picked stated to Eriol that he did not want to end up with a shirmp girl who was fifteen years old ( as he described). This, however, resulted in a very angry and offended Sakura.

"What! Fifteen! I'm not fifteen!" she yelled at him while he stared down at her slightly shocked that she would yell at him.  
"Ok, sorry, sixteen...Tops." he added dryly looking down at the short girl. Sakura's mouth dropped open and Tomoy's eyes widened...Not good. Ok screw the plan, time to get the hell out of here.  
"Sakura! Listen, chill out ok, uh, everything's gunna work out, we'll pick someone else and everything will be fine and dandy!" Tomoyo said hopeful holding her friends arms before she could go crazy and beat that cocky grin off that guys face.  
"Syaoran!" the guy named Eriol yelled obviously pissed yet desperatly. "I'm NOT getting married on my own, hell, if I'm going down I'm brining you with me." and the shouting continued on causing all the guys on 'display' to watch the scene and think; _Thank God she didn't pick me. _

"Everything's set!" came a cheery voice that the four had come to hate.  
"Whats all set?" Eriol snapped but the women seemed unfazed.  
"They payment and registration." she continued smiling and handed the cards back plus a small white, chique looking shopping bag to the girls. "We hope you enjoy, and good luck on the wedding, we can't wait to see your children here in the future." she put on her biggest smile yet but Sakura dashed foreward and grabbed her upper arms, slightly shaking her.  
"Say.What!" she said frantically while the women looked down a little confused.  
"They're yours now, you can leave. Oh and we're closing in two mintues." she turned to the mircophone on the desk and pressed the button. "Gentlemen who have not been picked. The store is now closing, you may return tomorrow thank you!" and she turned it off. Sakura was still thinking what she had said.  
"Oooooooh," realization dawning upon her. "No, no, no, no. I don't want him." she said with a nervous smile, wanting to fix the problem as fast as possible.  
"What?" the lady asked clearly not understanding, who wouldn't want a guy to spoil them always?  
"I don't want him, uh, refund or exchange, something, but I.Do.Not.Want.Him." she stated clearly jabbing her finger into the desk with every word she said. "I'm sorry-,"  
"Sorry bout what!" Sakura cut of quickly grabbing the womens arms once again while her face looked hoplessly desperate.  
"We don't do exchange or refunds...Bad for buisness." she whispered the rest.  
"WHAT!" Sakura yelled and Tomoyo rushed over while the two guys glanced at one another just figuring out how deep in doo doo they really were.  
"Calm down Sakura-," Tomoyo started but Sakura ahad been reduced to saying fragmented things.  
"Buh, wha? Why...They...No...She...I...you-?"

"Does she need to go to the hospital?" one of the guys whispered causing Tomoyo to give them both a dirty look, though they couldn't really see it with her sunglasses on, but still, they shutup.  
"Why! Refunds are good!" Sakura said lamely sounding like a five year old.  
"Because, everytime that a women was mad at her husband or had a fight or arguement she'd send him here. It's in our brochure and rules. I'm sure you read them?" she said nodding over to Tomoyo who held the brightly coloured paper.

Sakura spun away from the women and snatched the papers from Tomoyo's hand and scanning over the paper rapidly, her eyes darting over each line. There was nothing, only the rules of the store, a small map, tips for when you left the store with your new purchase and so on, yada-yada, but she didn't see anything about no refunds. And then there it was, at the bottom in size six font. How the hell were they supposed to pay attention to _that!_? Her mouth dropped open again as she looked up at sales lady Betty, then Tomoyo, then Syaoran and then in noting in particular. Ok, now would be a great time to faint...But of course this wasn't the movies and Sakura wasn't the fainting type. Damn. If she did they'd send her to the hospital and say that the guy was bad for her health and they'd definatly refund him then. Again, damn.

"I'm sorry ladies, but if you do not leave we will have to call security." and with that she extended her arms to her right showing where the last set of escalators were, and surprisingly they led upwards. Weren't they supposed to go down?

Tomoyo worried for her friend took her arm gently that was stil bent and holding the brochure while her mouth was still an 'o' shape. As if she was in a dream Sakura was led away and up the escalators, two very grumpy guys behind her. As they reached the top Tomoyo craned her neck around to see the guys she missed out on and to her shock, the floor was...Empty. She looked around and saw a sign hanging over head and looking plain and lonely. It read; **This floor is empty and exists only to prove that women are impossible to please. The exit is to your left, we hope you fall down the stairs**.Tomoyo's mouth opened in surprise as well as her eyes but you couldn't see them behind her large dark, Nicole Richie type glasses. _So, Sakura was right._ She thought looking around the empty department. The guys behind her snickered at the sign, not being able to agree more.

As the sign said the exit was to the left and was an elevator with one button, and she guessed it was to get to the First Level. Well Tomoyo had to admit, the sign was slighty funny, but that was because it hadn't happened to her. She felt bad for all the girls who ended up on that floor and no guys where there, making them live their lives alone or run away with a guy. Sakura was still in stunned mode when they reached outside and there was an akward moment.

"Uh, well, I don't exactly know what to do now." she said to the two guys while Sakura was still in la-la land with a pained expression on her face. That Syaoran guy sighed and looked over to his friend Eriol.  
"Our mothers want to have dinner with you both and your families. So uh, " he trailed off looking at his cousin who rolled his eyes. He produced a piece of crumpled paper and a pen from his pocket. Syaoran looked at him weirdly while he was answered with a smirk.  
"Always come prepared man, never know who your going to meet." he turned to Tomoyo since Sakura was still not herself. "Write your adresses and phone numbers here and we'll write ours." he extended the things over to her and she wrote down the information.

"There you go." she said exchaning papers with Eriol who after saying goodbyes walked off with Syaoran.

Somehow Sakura got into the car and was sitting there, buckled in and staring out the window. The dark haird women turned the ignition on and drove away feeling weird with this silence, usualy they were being stupid and singing along to their favorite songs when they came on the radio. Finally Sakura came around and Tomoyo didn't know if she should be relieved or scared. Or maybe it was a bit of both, which would mean she was rared? Or is it Scelieved? Whatever, all that happened was Sakura turned her head slowly to Tomoyo who had taken off her sunglasses and her eerily beautiful violet eyes looked worriedly at her. This was a shopping experience that did not go right, and that was a first for Tomoyo.

"You okay?" she asked nervously as she turned left at the light. and continued to drive on the empty streets. She heard a squeak of some sorts next to her and saw her friend searching for the right words to say. What she did say was; Sumpit, lerg, tang, hano, him, you, Betty, and finally a nice long, loud, and stress relieving EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

That was two days ago. And tonight would be the family 'get together' you could say and Sakura was not looking foreward to it. She hadn't seen or spoken to her supposed 'husband to be' since the day she bought him, well techically she did not buy him but, whatever. She was at the moment in her room a towel wrapped up in her hair making it look like a turban and her bathrobe while she looked glumily at the mirror. But what was not ordinary was that she was holding a heating pack to her forehead.

"Sakura?" came a man's voice and she could tell it was her brother.

Dashing faster than the spped of light Sakura threw the pad under her bed, threw the covers over herself and grabbed a spray bottle with water in it squirting a fine mist in her face which made it look as if she was sweating. Sakura began to cough as she held a onion to her nose.

"Come in." she said with what sounded like a stuffed nose, and her eyes had watered and became red. Touya came in with a pair of nice jeans and a dark blue dress shirt, he was looking good.  
"Why aren't you ready?" he asked coming to the foot of the bed and looking down at her without any trace of pity. Sakura looked up at him with tired eyes and sniffed.  
"Touya, I'm sick. I don't feel good. I think I have a fever...Can you check?" she pleaded in that stuffy voice and Touya looked down at her suspisciously. He cautisously manuvered around the mess in her room, cursing under his breath. He placed a large hand on her forehead and his dark eyes widened slighty.

"Dad!" Touya yelled but, again there was no trace of sympathy. Men, what are they good for?

A thin elderly man came up the stairs confusion evident on his lined face and he walked into his daughters room. "What is it?" he asked stepping over the junk and mess.

"I'm sick I can't go." she stated, sighing and sniffing again.  
"Oh, honey, I'll call Tomoyo and-"  
"Dad, before you do that, let's check something out." Touya said walking onto Sakura's right side of the bed. She stared at him curiously wondering what the hell he was up to and watched as he bent down and picked something off the floor. When she saw a white cord and then a square green pad attached she said aloud. "Damn." Fujitaka glanced at his daughter then to his son.  
"...I don't get it." he said flatly, failing to see what Touya was trying to tell him.

"She pulled the old I'm sick trick. You get a heating pad and put it to your head, faking a fever," he jumped onto the bed and walking over her form and she was so tempted to grab one of his legs and make him fall. He went to the other side where he stepped down and opened her drawer.  
"Thats private!" she managed to say no more stuffiness about her as she tried to shove the drawer closed but Touya grabbed the sliced onion and spray bottle.

"Then you sniff an oinon and instant tears and red eyes.  
"I hate you." she said coldly crossing her arms  
"Love ya too." Touya said walking to the door and looking about before smiling back at his sister. "Tomoyo's here by the way. " and with that he smiled at the pretty girl that entered while she smiled dreamily back. It was a long time story, since they were about ten, that Tomoyo had developed a small crush on the eldest Kinomoto. Sakura didn't know what she saw in him, he was an asshole if you asked her. Tomoyo then saw Sakura and gasped.  
"Your not ready!" all that Sakura did was keep her arms crossed and glared at her best friend. Oh how she hated people at the moment.

"I look like I'm practically dying and thats all you can say!"

It was about an hour, much mess and a grumpier than ever Sakura later that they were done. Tomoyo had outdone herself this time. But, the odd thing was that she actually respected what Sakura wanted so she could feel comfortable around these people. Since it was a dinner with family they had dressed modestly and respectfully wanting to give a good impression. Tomoyo, her mother being part aisan had inherited the pale complextion and dark hair, but her father being from Morroco had gotten his wavy hair and rare eye colour. It was such a beautiful yet frightening colour and thats why most men were attracted to her. She had left her hair down, where it almost reached her waist and was left to move freely. She had worn a black skirt and simple strapless heals, and a baby blue halter top which gave it some causualness. Sakura was wearing tight, black capri's that ended right at her kness and white, platformish sandles. Her top was fitted as well and purple, allowing her to be comfortable. Her wild hair was tamed as much as possible, but it was her mothers fault.

Her mother had wild hair as well, her parents had been Latino and she met her father here in Miami who was well, cauckaisan. (I have no bloody idea how to spell it and am too lazy to find out.) So having hair like Shakira that was brown and up to her elbows she let it be. She had simple features, normal sized lips, a small nose, and her eyes, though everyone liked and pointed out her eyes. They were green, but upon further insepection you would see gold seeping from the iris and into the green, ending in flecks. Now to say that Sakura and Tomoyo were models would be...A lie.

Sakura was short, she hit around five foot four and Tomoyo and inch or so taller. But because Sakura was short, and her mother Latina, caused her to be curvy. It was cute and suited her since not many short girls were curvy and could pull it off but, Sakura did not have long slender legs, ok, she hated that but she lived with it. Sure she wasn't fat, but she wasn't exactly skinny. She was fleshy and not exactly toned which caused her to shrink at the idea of buying a bikini. For her not to balloon up she had to be careful how much milk she drank and how much bread she ate since well, her metabolism sucked and she didn't even eat that much. Hey she was human you know, but whatever, she was cute and she was small, fleshy and untoned, but sweet and nice and thats all that mattered. Besides she looked good in the pants and the heels helped slim her out, so time to flaunt those curves.

Tomoyo was much in the same boat as her friend. Slighty slimmer from being taller was her only advantage. But she too hated and was too embarresed to excersise which allowed her to be not so toned either. Whatever it's not like you would see Brittany Spears' walking around everyday anyway. Her lips were slightly more pouty and her cheekbones slightly more noticable. Not as curvy as her friend she put up with her body. When Tomoyo proclaimed them done they walked out of the messier than before room and out the house.

With Touya's car following theirs they ended to their grandparent's house where the four of them agreed on going. They just hoped that Syaoran and his family were ready for their family. Music could be heard down the dark street as they drove slowly down. Sakura feeling better as she thought of her family and she was so glad to see them. Cars were parked all over the street and she didn't recognize a few of them, she guessed it was the guys and their own families and she suddenly got a knot in her stomach. She wasn't ready for all this. She didn't even know these guys and she was supposed to _marry_ one of them? Well, it was too late now as she noticed Tomoyo park and get out of the car. Taking a deep breath she got out of the car slowly and walked up the gate with her family.

The house was large and as they walked around the house and into the overflowing flowered backyard they were greeted with cheers of welcome. There were tables laid out on the grass and chairs while at least seventy people sat laughing and talking to one another. There were large colourful lanterns hanging around giving off some light in this darkness and it gave a festive glow even though it was July. Some of her uncles were playing guitars and violas while one of her aunts sang in Spanish. This was her mothers family, and since everyone on her father side was dead this was all she had, and well she had enough to make up for it. Her grandmother hobbled over smiling while she took her into her frail arms hugging her. Sakura smiled as well planting a kisses on both cheeks while she moved to Touya and Tomoyo. Soon enough Sakura was in arms recieving hugs, kisses, congrats and warm wishes for the future, looking over at Tomoyo who made a slight face at her and was going through the same thing. Tomoyo only had her mother left so Sakura's family had become her own, and it worked out fine that way.

Sakura was suddenly nervous again since her father was asking for the young men that were picked and they were being shoved to a table near the people playing the music. Then she saw them, and hell she was feeling sick again. Let's hope its _not_ like the movies and she ends up throwing up in her future mother in laws lap. They didn't notice them at first, since they were all playing cards and the eating hadn't begun yet, but then her uncles and cousins finally noticed them and yelled cheers and 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy'd!" them. And thats when his family noticed them too, damn, his family could almost beat her's with the amount of people. Her uncles sprang up doing the respectful kissing of the cheeks while she laughed nervously, hating Tomoyo for ever doing this to her, her best friend of all people. When everyone was silent again Sakura looked nervously at the people staring up at them and refused to look at either one of the guys, but Tomoyo took things into her own hands.

"Hi!" She leaned over the table and reached her hand out to an elderly lady. "I'm Tomoyo, and this is Sakura." she said smiling, Tomoyo was always smooth in these situations, she wondered how smooth she'd be if Sakura 'accidently on purpose' cause her to trip onto the table. She smirked out loud and Tomoyo noticed.  
"I am Naley, Eriol's mother." she smiled while an identical women sat next to her.

"And I am Yelan." she smiled as well and they had to be the most adorable little old ladies you ever saw.

And then the boring, long, introductions started and then Sakura's unlce so kindly told her to sit down...In front of Syaoran. She smiled and said that she didn't feel like sitting but her cousin ,Han, had forced her to sit down and well she couldn't exactly fight against a guy who was huge and managed to lift her up and use her as a weight. She sat stiffly and Tomoyo sat next to her smiling around and then kicking Sakura under the table, casuing the afore mentioned girl to jerk foreward and choke out a strangled sound. She shot a dirty look to her right as Tomoyo leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Stop sitting like that, you look like your constipated or you have a stick shoved up your ass." and she continued smiling sweetly and carrying conversations on with the _enemy's_ side of the family. She'd get her later.

As the meal began Sakura took this chance to shoot up from her table and head to large table where all the food was being served and people were lining up. There was everything laid out and Sakura was suddenly very hungry, she avoided as many people as she possibly could which was not many since her family was huge and sat down still not looking at anyone. People were lauging and talking and enjoying themselves very much, and it looked as if the guys families were enjoying themselves quite a lot as well. As she was eating she was uncomfortable cause she had that creepy feeling someone was watching her. As she put the fork in her mouth she took it as an opportunity to look at the guy in front of her.

And of course she turned beet red and almost choked on her food when he looked at her and caught her staring. Damn him. If you all hadn't noticed I'd say that damn was Sakura's favorite word, then again, it did describe a variety of things. Tomoyo looked over at her concerned but Sakura waved her off coughing and telling her to resume her conversation with Eriol. She looked back at her food and avoided all eye contact with the bimbo in front of her. She looked down the table and saw her father and brother talking quite happily with their family...

The traitor.

The evening went fine, well as good as it could of gone and Sakura was actually starting to enjoy herself. She was currently talking with Tomoyo, Eriol and his family and laughing her head off. He was really funny and just cracked you up and his mom was a sweetheart, except when she went physco on her son. Syaoran on the other hand sat grumpily in his seat glaring at his cousin, oh how he would murder him later. Sakura was relaxed and pushed him out of her mind because he was a waste of space, she would figure out what to do with him later. As she sat back on her chair and looked at her watch she saw that it was two-thirty in the morning but she was only a tad tired. She watched as Tomoyo laughed her head off at another story Eriol told and felt herself being tapped on the shoulder.

"Sakura?" her father called and she turned her attention to him but he just called Tomoyo as well.

It was then that Sakura noticed everyone got really quiet and were staring at her dad. Aw, great he was gunna give some sappy speech, just peachy. Her father smiled kindly at everyone his eyes tired but clear and he stood up and she realized just how much he had aged. But she loved him even though half his brain had been fried but his age.

"As everyone knows, Sakura and Tomoyo have finally reached that age where they went on the shopping experience of their lives. We all wish you the best and Sonomi and I have been talking to Yelan and Naley, and we all have deiceded that, it would be best to our money together and buy you an apartment." Fujitaka smiled boardly as Tomoyo clapped and bounced in her seat and Sakura just looked over at her with a blank face.

Then as the clapping continued only the people around her noticed her eyes roll back in her head and she slid off the chair. Tomoyo screamed Eriol sprang foreward and Syaoran just stood up and looked over the table down at her. Maybe if he was lucky he'd be able to sneak out and get a boat to New Zealend.

**Guys, before your all like why did you make Sakura that way lemme explain. Ok the chances of a perfect girl who's only flaws are being clumsy and late are...ziltch. Nada...So I made her more realistic, cuz honestly some stories make me feel sad, I'm not freakin' perfect and I no none of you are either...I dont mean that to offend n e one! But come on lets make her have more real girl problems and I think it'll make the story all the more real. :D that was my two cetns I hope you agree! And anyways, when she went to her grandparents house I had the idea from the movei Fools Rush In staring Matthew Perry and Salma Hayak. Amazing movie and it's the part where Isabela takes Alex to meet her family after she finds out shes pregnant. Too funnie, n e wayz thats my crazy authors notes, review please!**

**lmao the action starts to happen in the next chapters ;)**


	4. Somethin, original

**Allo, allo, allllooooo...holay man, soo many reviews! I feel loved... TTTT No, honestly lmao n e wayz, hope you enjoy this chapter and to the person who said that " But I thought Sakura wasn't the fainting type." all i have to say is good eye and memory! lol, but u'll see, this is ME we're talking about so I ever stick by rules? (",) **

**REWIND: Then as the clapping continued only the people around her noticed her eyes roll back in her head and she slid off the chair. Tomoyo screamed Eriol sprang foreward and Syaoran just stood up and looked over the table down at her. Maybe if he was lucky he'd be able to sneak out and get a boat to New Zealand.**

As Sakura lay there motionless her cousin Han rushed over and picked her up, carrying her

easily, well somewhat. He brought her into the house where the women followed behind her talking

rapildly and frantically thinking the cause of this was because she was not eating enough. I swear thats

the exscuse even if you have a cold :S. Ahem, he lay her on the couch and shooed the women away

from the rom who were begining to wail. When all noise was gone and Sakura still lay there motionless

her eyes shot open.

Sakura's eye darted about looking for someone and when she found that no one was there she sprang

up from the couch and dashed to the door. As she reached it and, almost slammed in it she saw

numerous keys attached to the key hanger. Debating quickly which one she should take, she picked a

random one and ran outside. She abruptly stopped however when she saw at least forty cars parked

along the side of the road and had no clue which one the keys unlocked. She pressed the unlock button

on the alarm thingy and a jeep's light flicked on with a beep.

Aha! There it was! Sakura happily ran to the car adding random bounces and jumps here and there.

Mwahaha,was what ran through her head as she opened the door to the pickup truck and struggled to get in since she was short and this

thing was made for people who were eight feet tall...She managed to get in and sit in the seat

buckling herself in and adjusting everything. When she reached to move the rear view mirror she saw

picture hanging from it of a half naked women staring seductivly at the camera. Sakura frowned.

Typical, this was her cousins truck and he just _had_ to buy that type of car freshener...

With a grin she yanked it off and tossed out the window. Serves him right for being a pervert. She put

the car in gear and turned the wheel. But as she drove foreward she pressed a little too hard on the gas

and the car jerked foreward hitting the car in front of her.

"Oh shit!" she muttered changing into reverse as the alarm from that car blared loudly and making

the lights flash. She reversed and then hit the car behind her causing _that _alarm to go off as well.

"Gahh!" she yelled pratically as she turned and managed to get the large truck out of the tight

parking space.

Sakura floored it and sped down the street her eyes wide at the sudden burst of speed. She was

so used to pressing hard on her shit car that never wanted to move so it was a weird feeling. She got to

a stop sign and slammed the brakes, something she also had to do to her old car for it to actually stop.

But again this truck was in good condition so it screeched to a halt at least five feet away from the stop

sign. She swerved and skidded against the curbs causing the car to make odd noises. She was starting

to get the hang of it, sort of, when the flash and sirens of a police car came from behind her she only had

one thing to say.

"Aw crap."

Tomoyo was sitting with everyone outside and the party had been killed because of Sakura's little fainting episode. She wondered what had caused it and

figuered that the fact of their families buying them all an apartment was too much. But then, Tomoyo remembered something. Sakura had never in her life fainted. So,

why the hell did she randomly today? Curiosity was tugging at her insides and she smiled fakely at everyone having no freakin idea what her future mother-in-law had

just said. She exscused herself and headed into the house where they had put Sakura. The corner of her mouth twitched when she saw the couch with no Sakura

and the front door wide open, and a bunch of keys fallen on the floor. Typical, she should of seen it coming. It was then that Tomoyo heard the alarms from outside

over the music being played in the backyard. She rushed to the door and saw two cars lights flashing and horns screaming and the back of one, and the front of the

other, smashed in. Yupp, Sakura was here, she had most definatly left her mark. It made her think however when everyone else rushed outside noticing Sakura's

dissaperance, just how dangerous Sakura was with a machine that size...

"That was your friend?" Eriol asked indicating to the destruction of the cars and Hans wailing.

"Yupp." she said as if this wasn't any news.

"Damn," he said while Syaoran looked at the cars a little nervous.

Sakura sat stiffly in her seat drumming her fingers against the steering wheel as the officer pulled her over. It was a few moments later when he heard the officer

tap against her window and she rolled it down with a big cheery smile.

"Hello, officer." she practically sing songed and he just looked at her.

"Lisence and registration please." he said boredly flashing a flashlight into the car and blinding Sakura.

"Uh, about that." she said pushing the light away, "This is my cousins car, he let me borrow it actually." the officer just frowned at her.

"Of course miss." he said and Sakura smiled again ready to start her car and go." Please step out of the car." he said taking a step back so she could open the

door. Sakura was confused and stunned.

"Wha? B-But, this is my cousins car! He let me use it! I wasn't speeding or anything like that!" she said frantically but he remained uncompassionate. It was

then that Sakura got an idea. She put on a coy smile and relaxed into the back of the seat. "I'm sure your a big, strong, man, and I'm just a young women who's

alone at the moment and just trying to get home." she said and the man seemed to tilt his head a bit as if trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"Get home eh," he said and she nodded smiling sweetly.

"It would be great if, you know, you," she reached a hand out the window as he leaned against it." would let," she trailed her hand against the uniformaed

covered chest. "me go home and," she saw he was actually really cute and smiling along with her. "forget about any ticket, hmm?" she questioned as he took her

hand and reahced for the other one, leaning his face closer to hers.

Sakura was wildly celebrating her triumph and kiss she was about to get from Mister Hot Stuff over here, when something caught her off guard. A series of

clicks and the feel of cold metal around her wrists. Awha? Sakura pulled back her eyes wide and looked down at her wrists. Her mouth dropped as she tried to

pulled her wrists apart but the click of metal chains and the cuffs biting into her writs just proved that she wasn't imagining she was handcuffed.

"Sorry doll," he said opening the door for her and letting her out."But I'm gunna take you down to the station for some questioning." she just continued gaping

like a fish and staring up at him.

"But, why! I didn't do anything! We were getting to the good part." she pressed her lips firmly into a line after her outburst as he led her to his car and

opened the door for her.

"Don't worry about it," he said leaning down quickly and pecking her on her tightly pressed lips. "There, see, all your trouble wasn't for nothing." he nudged her

into the car while she remained dumbfounded and he got into the drivers seat. "By the way." he said looking at her in the back from his rear view mirrow. "You

should try something more original." he smirked at her while she stared at him with wide eyes.

Her dad was gunna kill her.

Tomoyo was saying goodbye to the guests who had come and kept both young men by her side. She was wondering where the hell Sakura went and if she

had accidently drove the large pickup truck into a lake. It was actually believable, which was what worried her. She was smiling at everyone while planning ways to

kill Sakura if she hadn't drown in the lake already. Tomoyo's feet started to ache in her shoes and she was contemplating wether or not to take them off when she

saw Fujitaka walking around obviously looking for someone. Tomoyo widened her eyes and pulled both men together and hid behind them.

"Hide me!" she whispered while peeking over their tall shoulders.

"What?" Eriol, whispered back confused and standing stock still, wondering what the hell was wrong with this women.

"Her dad! He's looking for her." she whispered trying to keep behind them

"Ok-" but Syaoran was cut off by the afore mentioned 'dad'

"Tomoyo!" he called out.

"Oh snap!" she cried trying to hide further but didn't really work.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing?" Fujitaka asked as he walked over to them and stared at Tomoyo akwardly.

"Oh! Fujitaka! Hi!" she said perkily standing straight and smiling. "Oh, here, found it." she shoved something into Syaoran's hand and he looked at it, seeing a

pebble. Fujitaka stared at everyone with his usual confused, curious look that so many old people have.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked his eyes made smaller from the thickness of his lenses.

"Uh, um, we,we were just gunna get her for you." she stated linking arms with both the guys. "Be right back! Sakura!" she yelled as she dragged the guys with her.

She took them back into the backyard which was now deserted and dark, and quiet...Eriol and Syaoran just looked at Tomoyo while she paced the grass and

tripped over her heels in a weed and kicked them off. She was talking to herself rapidly as she paced, making rapid and large hand gestures. Syaoran sat in a chair,

stretching out in it, not at all concerned at how Tomoyo was acting. Hey, he wasn't the one who was gunna spend the rest of his life with this crazy women. Then

again, the one he was actually supposed to was off in a pickup truck, probably running over everything in sight. Finally Eriol could no longer take being freaked out

by this chick so he went up to her and grabbed her wrists preventing her from almost smacking him in the face with her ramblings.

"What the freakin hell! What are you doing?" he asked her as she looked up at him as if realizing he was just there.

"Thinking of a plan."

"For what?" he asked watching her again as she continued to pace.

"Uh, hello, to get Sakura!" she stopped her pacing and put her hands on her hips. "Have you not been paying attention?" she didn't wait for an answer. "We're

gunna hafta work on your listening skills." Eriol looked at her in disbelieve and like she had grown another head. "I got it," the two guys moved in to hear her better

when Tomoyo's cell phone went off. Tomoyo immediatly shut up and turned in a circle trying to find out where it was. She suddenly darted across the lawn to the

table going into a large black purse, throwing random things out of it while Eriol looked down at Syaoran who shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello?" they heard Tomoyo say as they tried to listen to her conversation. "What! Your where! With who! How'd you get there! Are you insane! Your dads

gunna freak!" both men looked at one another again confused, what the hell was wrong with these two girls? "Oh man, fine, okay, we'll get you...Just. just don't

move from there." she hung up and turned to the two guys.

"Big problem." she simply said and Syaoran questioned where she was. "Let's just say her dads gunna freak." Tomoyo said flatly grabbing her purse and

walking back towards the the gate, motioning them to follow her.

"She joined the staff at a strip club?" Eriol asked walking behind her while Syaoran snickered and had a gleam in his eye.

"Appft! No!" Tomoyo yelled.

She went to her car which could use a good paint job, maybe some hubcaps, and actual two windshield wippers insted of only one which happened to be

bent. She put the key in the ignition while the boys got in as well with nervous glances at one another. Tomoyo turned the key and was met with a not-so-good noise.

The car did not roar to life, or splutter or even puff out the usual black smoke from the muffler in the back.

"Come on Bobby, come on baby." Tomoyo cooed to the car while stepping on the gas and turning the key once again. Eriol looked back at Syaoran and

mouthed 'Bobby?' while Syaoran hid his grin behind his hand while he propped his elbow on the open open.

"Aha!" she cried in triumph when the car gave a 'pa-tunk' and a gust of black smoke came from the muffler.

Sakura sat on the bench her elbows on her kness and her face in her hands. There were a whole bunch of other people in there with her and the only women

was a sixty year old lady who was challenging all the men to arm wrestles. She was bored, scared, tired and a bit sad from behing rejected by the cute cop. When

he put her in here she grabbed him through the bars and told her to take her out, with only one look at the muscular biker looking men who had tattoes and a not so

happy look on their face. They had tried to, ahem, get to know her, as they put it and she basically went balistic on them and Cute Cop had to tazer them away from

her. She told him that she would gladly let him handcuff her to his desk, or even himself but he turned her down with a smirk and chuckle. Damn good for nothing

good looking guys.

Sakura had used her one phone call for Tomoyo who had answered ( as always) and knew she was on her way. Good, as long as it wasn't her dad, brother

or so called 'supposed to be future husband' then all was good in the hood.

Except really, it wasn't all of a sudden.

Sakura saw a timid and scared looking Tomoyo being showed in by another officer and lept off the bench and straight into the bars, putting her arms out of

them and waving them as she cried out Tomoyo's name.

"Tomoyo! Get me out of here! Oh man I'm so glad your here I can't take it anymore and I ser-why the hell are they here!" she stopped when she saw two

familiar men follow her, looking around the place with dirty looks on their faces. Stupid boys, always having to act like they're tough where ever they go.

"No Tomoyo! That wasn't the plan! They can't see me here! Like this!" she began to rattle the bars, which was to prove just how much she meant what she said.

The group of three went up to the cell as Cute Cop unlocked it and let her out while she glared at everyone.

"Bye Sakura!" the group of men chanted together in an almost sing-song sort of voice. She raised her hand in acknowledgement as she walked away, ahead

of them.

"Wow, can't wait to tell the kids." Syaoran said from behind her as she threw a dirty look over her shoulder. "Mommy was in jail." he grinned widely while

she walked away faster muttering something along the lines of; "One good kick and you'll never be able to have any kids."

**Guess wat! I BOUGHT A FISHIE! Mwahaha, its a Japense Fighting Fish, or Beta fish and its name is Aquafina! Yupp like the water bottle.:D im so creative. :D:D Welps anyways, sorry it took solong, but i got a new job which is from Monday to Friday, from 7 am till 3 pm so i don have much time n e more, also Im leaving for vaction on the 15th of the coming month for 3 weeks so yeah... Yeah the sequel is coming out really soon but i had major writres block plus no time equals no chapter so yeah...Its called Dance with me till the end. woot. COrny liek i always am :D:D**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**HEY GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Wassup? Lmao, well I gots some news just in case i didn't mention it in one of my chapters. I am leaving the country for vacation for 3 weeks...in 2 days. XD...Yeah, heh. Im leaving on August 15th sooo i may not be able to update Dance with Me To the End, or Husband Superstore. THEY ARE NOT DISCONTINUED! So please don't think that they are. If get a hold of a computer down there i will try to type something up if i can, bu i can't promise anything. **

**Lova ya all, have a safe summer, ( well for those of you who r on summer holiday) and if not then safe...kearning :S I unno learning can be dangerous mannnn lol. Have fun, keep on writing, smile, laugh and be complete idiots all the time :D**

**Or just be urselves, w.e works.**

**Love from PinkCh3rryBlossom.**


	6. I thought you were on my side!

**I AM BACCCKKKK FRRROOOOMMMMMM VVVVAAAAYYYYYYYYYKKKKAAAAAYYY!. I am never again flying by myself. I hate planes I dont know how the movie stars do it. woot, woot. Wow this is doing reeeeelie good O.O liek whoa. 4 chapters and 70 reviews? Liek ZOMG! I'm guessin u guys liek it. :P s'all guud cuuuuz im not complaining. N e ma ways dudes and dudettes I will not be posting for 3 weeks or so because I am leaving the country for, 3 weeks. Im scared shitless of planes but i'll deal wit it :D I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY.So please, no one think that im not and freak out on poor lil me. Love it while ya can. And i was just disgusted by my cousin just now...Dont ask, Im babysitting my sister, cousin and his 2 friends sooo basically I have five hyper, 10, 9, 8, and 5 yars olds on my hands, while I am trying to write. Guh, help meh.**

**BTW, if i make a mistake-o u no why ;) Oh and the last chapter came out soo messed! it was liek all weird! I tried fixing it but couldnt and thought it would fix on buuuut i guess it didn't...**

**REWIND: "Wow, can't wait to tell the kids." Syaoran said from behind her as she threw a dirty look over her shoulder. "Mommy was in jail." he grinned widely while she walked away faster muttering something along the lines of; "One good kick and you'll never be able to have any kids."**

Her father was evil. Her family was evil. Her best friend _also_ turned out to be evil. Her freakin' future-husband- dude was BEYOND evil. Buuuut, you all knew that. Sakura was at the moment sitting crossed legged on her bed while her best friend and brother walked around her room, packing for her. She had refused to pack anything and leave her dad's house because she was just not leaving, dammit. Those were her exact words also, but of course it didn't help since she was fighting a losing battle. Said losing loser was glaring at the two people through narrowed eyes which wasn't bothering the two in the least. Oh no, in fact her brother was throwing insults at her withoug missing a beat or wrinkle in the clothes he was folding for her.

"Sakura please, don't do that face. You look like a constipated Pug." this just caused her to glare more. How she was related to this brain dead moron was beyond her.

"Must get my looks from you." she replied hotly crossing her arms. Touya glanced up at her from the shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"You wish to have these looks." she almost fell off the bed when he said that but refrained from doing so. Which took much effort.

"Come on Sakura," Tomoyo piped up trying to sound cheerful. "We have our own place now! Just think this is the last night you'll be spending in this house!" Instead of having the desired effect that Tomoyo was well, desiring, tears welled up in Saku's eyes.

"Last one?" she squeaked looking around her room.

"Yeah!" Tomoyo added nervously seeing the mood her friend was about to get in. "Just think! No more smelly, annoying Touya!" Sakura looked over at her with glassy eyes, tears ready to spill over at any moment, both hardly noticing the offended 'Hey!' from Touya at Tomoyo's comment.

"Last one?" Sakura repeated and Tomoyo said a quiet 'oh no."

"Daddddddddyyyyyy!" Sakura cried out flinging from the bed and tears rolling down her cheeks. Both Touya and Tomoyo heard sobbing coming from the hallway and everything was quiet.

"Yupp it's gunna be good." Touya said smacking his hands together and rubbing them. "_I_ wont have to deal with _that_ anymore." and he cheerily went back to packing clothes while the black haired girl watched on.

That night Sakura lay in her bed staring around at her things in the dark. She grew up in this house, this was where she learned to walk, talk. This was the room she slept in while she was in a crib with pink walls and Disney toys everywhere. This was the room where her mother came into when she was afraid of the monsters under the bed or in the closet. This was the room where her brother stuck fart bombs in when they were teenagers. This was the room...That held all her most precious memories.

As she stared around she took in everything, even the little things that she never paid much attention to but knew they existed. Every groan in the pipes and random 'tick'. Every feel of her blanket and the stain in the carpet where she spilled half a jar of foundation when she was in that 'makeup crazy teenage' stage. Her walls were painted an almost dark purple. Her dresser was painted white with gold ivy desgins here and there. Her walls where countless boy band posters were before were covered in large farms filled with pitcures of her friends and family. Her books shelf and vanity table, even that quirky toy she got before she could remember. The way her jewelry hung out from her jewelry box onto the dresser, which was littered with so many other things as well. She never imagined such small things to suddenly feel so important to her.

The veil over her bed was swaying slightly in the light breeze from her open window, breaking her from her thoughts. She was just going to have to deal with it wether she liked it or not. So, as she lay on her bed in a navy blue t-shirt and shorts, tangled up in the blankets, staring into the dark while finding it hard to breathe with the humidty and the fact that everything she knew and loved, she was leaving behind.

Syaoran was much in the same boat, except it wasn't the fact that he was leaving stuff behind, it was the fact that he felt that his freedom was being taken away from him. He and his family moved around a lot so he had learned never to get attatched to something too long. But, as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling he felt like there was a heavy weight on his chest. He took a deep ( frustrated) breath in and let it out quickly, hoping to relieve some of the pressure, but no such luck. His stuff was all packed for the 'place' his mother, aunt and 'future in-laws' bought for them. But, he wasn't going down this easily, oh no, he'd make that girl hate him so much that she'd tell him to leave, giving him his freedom back. No one, and he meant no one, forced him to do something he didn't want to.

On the other hand Tomoyo was sleeping a long time ago figuring that a good nights sleep would get her ready for her new house-home whatever! She was just so happy that it was happening! If she was awake she would of done a happy dance but, of course she was snoring away, a bunch of fashoion magazines littering her bed and floor.

Eriol was still up playing video games in his room where no one had entered in years maybe. His floor was a sea of mess, his walls covered with posters of girls and it smelled as if something had died in there a while ago. It seemed that this whole moving in crap wasn't bothering him at all. Then again, if things worked out this chick girl would just be another one he got a free fu-nnnnnnnnever mind. Let's move one shall we? So these completely different people have their lives mixed into eachothers, which sucks bum in Sakura's opinion.

That morning was quiet and lazy just as every morning is, but, that was soon about to change. A loud ear piercing shriek woke the birds, squirrles, chipmunks, raccoons, skunks, even the bird eggs cracked.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! You can't make me! I thought you were on my side!" Sakura cried holding onto the door frame while her brother yanked around her middle trying to get her out of the house.

"Come on, midget! Time to go to your new house, without me in it." he would of smiled too if he wasn't trying so hard to get Sakura to let go of the damn wall.

"No! Please! How do you know he's not some crazy-mad-killer who wants to hack me to pieces and then put me in a bag and throw me in the river where I'll rot forever and no one will ever find me because I'll be dead and then you'll feel guilty because I'll be dead and it'll be all your fault for not listening to me and then I'll be DEAD!" she said without breathing and speaking so fast Touya actually stopped and stared at her.

"...What?" he asked confused. He shook his head and then yanked at Sakura once more causing her to finally let go of the wall with a shriek.

"Nooo! You can't make me!" she tensed her body kicking her legs madly while her brother carried her to the front door.

Tomoyo stood waiting outside with Han and his pickup truck ( which was still damaged compliments of Sakura) where they would load their things. As another loud bang and shriek sounded as well as a deeper yell, Han and Tomoyo winced and looked at eachother.

"What d'you thinks goin on?" Han asked Tomoyo who looked over at him worriedly and shrugged her shoulder, not really wanting to find out.

Back inside the house Sakura continued fighting even though, as usual, she was losing. She suddenly remembered something from Oprah on self defence and she stopped moving causing her body to become heavier with dead weight. Touya who was carrying said person, widened his eyes as his sister became really heavy and he practically dropped her on the floor. Once she was on the floor Sakura scrambled and took hold of Touya's leg, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Please don't make me go." she pouted while looking up at him as he glared down at her.

"Go.Now." he said harshly no compassion in his voice.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" she said to him smiling and fluttering her eyelashes. She was met with another glare and her answer.

Touya started walking towards the door with Sakura still attatched to his leg causing him to look as if he was limping. Sakura felt like she was five all over again but realized they weren't playing. It was then that Sakura resorted to desperate measures. She opened her mouth annnnnnnd...bit Touya in the leg. He immediatly stopped and yelled ( it wasn't manly to scream) and grabbed his leg.

Tomoyo just stared at the front door which was closed at the moment with wide eyes. What in the world was going on in there? She guessed it was bad since Han ran in there and they hadn't come out yet, if anything there was more noise in there and she wondered how much money it would be for three funerals.That thought was soon gone however when the front door shot open and the back of Han was seen. He was walking backwards struggling with something and someone was yelling and screaming. Upon further inspection she saw it was Sakura, Han was holding her ankles while Touya held her arms. She was twisting and squirming, giving the guys as much trouble possible. Tomoyo opened the truck door quickly as they literally threw Sakura in and shut the door when she sat up and bang on the window, her screaming and yelling muffled from the glass.

"Well that was an adventure." Han said gasping and rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's all yours. Tomoyo, good luck and please call me if she kills herself or the guy." he smiled cheerily as he walked up the path to the porch where his dad stood watching with sad eyes.

"Oh boy." Tomoyo said under her breath as Han went to sit in the car and Tomoyo waved nervously at Touya and his dad. This was not going to be pleasent.

Tomoyo got in the car, squishing Sakura between her and Han who started driving. She looked at Sakura who's arms were crossed, was glaring, and pouting. Her hair was a mess, sticking up in places it shouldn't and looking like a rats nest. Her clothes which consisted of a simple draw string black pants and a pink tank top were out of place and wrinkled. As Tomoyo looked at her she saw her tanned skin had red lines here and there, it hit her then that it was scratch marks, from her or her brother she didn't know. The silence was killing her as she fumbled with her new purse which she wasn't soo excited to show Sakura anymore.

"Kura?" she asked meekly knowing to be as gentle as possible with the girl.

"What!" she snapped her arms still crossed and glaring, except the glare was directed to the black haired girl.

"Uhm...Hi?"she smiled weakly while Sakura slumped against the seat tired and frustrated.

Syaoran had stopped at Eriol's house to pick him and his stuff up. When he stopped his car at the side of the street and saw Eriol standing on his porch with at least ten boxes, at this Syaoran's mouth opened and eyes slightly widened. As Eriol walked down to the car, carrying the boxes Syaoran rolled down his window and leaned over the passenger's seat.

"Do you really need _all_ that!" he asked as Eriol opened the back door and threw his stuff inside.

"Yes, yes I do." and he turned around to grab his other boxes. Syaoran looked at the back seat where it was covered with half of his own stuff and saw Eriol's tumbled all over the place, his things coming out of it.

"Shit man, don't you think it's bad enough I'm being forced into this shit, and then I gotta deal with your ass?'

"Nah, I would make it worse but you'd beat the living shit out of me while I was sleeping."

"Just shoot me." Syaoran replied banging his head against the head rest.

"Again, I would, and gladly, but I think it's illegal." Eriol said seating himself in the passengers seat. Syaoran shot his cousin a dirty look and Eriol just smirked and said. "Shutting up."

"I swear to God I'm gunna ram this car into a pole." Syaoran grumbled starting to drive holding the address to their new 'house' in his hand.

Sakura sat in the middle of the empty house with her legs and arms crossed. She was not going to have any part of this, none at all. Tomoyo and Han just walked around checking the place out, and glancing at Sakura every so often mentally shaking their head. Damn she was a stubborn person. The house was actually quite cozy and spacious. It was small compared to what other people had, but the four of them were only starting off so it really didn't matter. Tomoyo found out that there was three bathrooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen, t.v room, dining room, small office like room thingy, one closet for shoes and coats downstairs and another upstairs for towels and such. Other than that, this place was no big deal.

So, Sakura continued sitting in the t.v room which was in the back of the house staring at the boring, cream coloured walls. Tomoyo was trying to get her attention oh-so subtly, but it wasn't working. Tomoyo started trying harder to gain her friends attention, but was still being ignored so Han decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Oh Sakura, why don't you be a good girl and get your stuff." he said only to be met with the meanest glare he'd ever seen. Okay, so being nice didn't work, time to get a bit dirty. "Alright, fine then, be that way." he sighed dramtically putting on a pouty-ish face. Sakura's glare was softened a bit when her forehead furrowed in suspiscious-ness. ( You all must love these words I'm making up :D) "I'll just throw your clothes into a trash can and proceed to light it on fire."

"You wouldn't" Sakura breathed out her mouth dropping slowly.

"Wouldn't I?" Han teased, grinning evilly. "Remember, I grew up with your brother." that was it, Sakura was off the floor and already almost to the door. Of course mumbling in the old Sakura fashion that was all hers.

"Nice job, but you wouldn't actually burn her clothes would you?" Tomoyo asked as if they were sharing a good joke while setting another box on the floor next to him.

"Nah, too dangerous." Han sighed and Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement. "Last time we burned all her clothes she went all freaky like, and made us buy her a new closet full, with matching purses _and _shoes, and she wore _our best _clothes until we bought hers." Tomoyo stood there stunned, so thats why she never let her borrow those really nice heels.

Tomoyo and Sakura were taking their things from Han's truck as a few movers brought in the bigger stuff; beds, couches, tables, the works. All four's parents had pitched in to buy them their main things until they were on their feet. So, I guess you would hafta be sorta grateful for what they did, but then you would have to forget that they were actually forcing Sakura to live and marry this poor exscuse of a man who would, most likely, drive her insane, and lead her to an early death. So as the two girls heaved, and hoed their pretty heavy boxes, a sleek black car made it's way down the road and began to slow as it neared the house.

"No, no. Why? How come they didn't get a flat tire, or, hit a cat or something. Even better, the engine blow?" Sakura asked Tomoyo desperatly who was suddenly all smiles. Ahhhh, the dream wedding she had planned since she was nine years old was coming true, complete with peach coloured bridesmaid dresses.

"Oh shush Sakura, be nice. After all you did pick him." Tomoyo reminded her friend who was having a case of memory loss.

"I did not!" she yelled offendedly but it went ignored.

Sakura began to rapidly pray under her breath that it wasn't them and it was just some random people who were slowing down because they wanted to see what was going on. Of course, her prayers went unanswered as the car moved to the side of the driveway and parked, soon after the sound of the engine being turned off was heard. Sakura groaned while Tomoyo claped her hands and moved around the truck allowing the guys to see her fully.

Syaoran held the address in his hand and looked up at the small sized house and glanced at the number just to make sure it was the right one. Yupp, it was, Fourteen Meditera Cresent, then again the moving truck was a dead give away. Just as Syaoran parked the car that other girl with the black wavy hair ran around the huge pickup truck smiling and lifting a hand in the air as a sign of greeting them. Both men thought she was attractive enough, simple even except that her eyes were that odd colour that made it hard to tear your gaze away from her face. She was dressed nicely capri's with fitted a t-shirt and running shoes, nothing over the top, pretty ideal for all the movement they'd be doing today.

Eriol moved to the back of the car grabbing his things and so did Syaoran, who wasn't soo happy at the moment. He heard the wavy haired girl tell them where the put their things as they followed her to the front door. Just as Syaoran was wondering where the Shrimp was she suddenly appeared. She was leaning over a box as if looking inside it and all he really saw of her was that wild hair. He didn't think he ever saw hair like that before but figuered it would be a pain in the ass for him, dealing with clogged up sinks and bathtubs and all that hair product crap. She moved her upper body up, throwing her head up causing her hair to flip back and she was surprised when she saw the product of her hate standing there and watching her. He saw her as she clenched her jaw and rested her hands on her hips, hips a girl that size shouldn't have.

This was probably the first time he took a good look at her. She was short, that was definatly the first thing he noticed, but she was fleshy. She wasn't like the skinny model thin girls he usually dated, but she wasn't Shamo the whale either. She was also curvier than most girls he dated, and he figured it was a plus. The clothes she was wearing allowed him to see everything. Black draw string pants and a simple pink tank top that hit her hips. Everything just hugging her the right way. Her feet were tiny, as well were her hands and he took into mind the slightly chubby fingers she had. Syaoran allowed himself to smirk at that as he continued his judgement. Her stomach was flat, but definatly untoned, her chest, well let's just say he was pretty happy bout that part, and her face wasn't so bad either. Her eyes were what struck him though, big and green, curious, yet full of life, and at the moment filled with hate and anger, but he was pretty sure he'd see a lot of that still. All in all, she just wasn't the kind of girl he was used to dating, or even the kind he never took a second glance at. Thinking about it now, he wondered ' How come?'

"What, the hell are you staring at?" she said hands still placed firmly on her hips.

"Nothing much Shrimpy." he said moving foreward and into the house. Sakura picked up her box and followed him inside.

"Took a nice, long look for someone who wasn't looking at 'much'." she countered once they stopped where all the other boxes were.

"Well, actually I wa-Ahh!" he was cut off by Sakura dropping the extremely heavy box on his foot, smiling evilly at him.

"Oops, sorry bout that." she said kicking the box away while he glared at her. While she was kicking it however, she accidently on purpose kicked his already hurt foot, pretty hard.

"Ow! What the hells wrong with you women!" Syaoran yelled down at her, feeling like if she wasn't a girl she would sooo get the beats right now. Sakura meerly smirked and walked down the hall.

"That was for making my life a living hell." she said as she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Don't worry sugar cakes." he said in a fake happy tone as he stood straight. "That was my plan, and f stepping on my foots all you got, then damn I feel sorry for you." he said leaving Sakura to glare at nothing and cursing herself for having the last word.

**oh and people were asking me why Sakura fainted when I clearly stated that Sakura was not the fainting type. She didn't faint. She pretended to so she could jet tha hell outta there! Makes sense now seeee cheeky grin Lol as i was writing this i was thinking about my own family, and so being the bored little person i am i caounted how much family i have. I have 33 aunts and uncles...lets just stop right there and imagine how many cousins i have... One of my uncles has 13 kids, yes, 13. From two of my great aunts, only two of them i have 48 second cousins! MI GAWD! **

**But yes this chapter does not have much choice but iom soo tired! I got home today at 3:30 am and never slept on the plane then wen i got home it qas already liek 4:30 and i only slept for 2 hours so im beat man!**


	7. demonmonsterboogiemanzombiething

**Gah totally sorry for the late update been out of it and skools been tough, poor lil old me! and i noticed i haven't updated my other story as well! Xx .dies. anyways on a happier note...well there really isn't one cept that I actually posted...I don even no y i write these...doo dee doo...**

A few hours had passed since the guys came and well, it wasn't so pleasent. First off Sakura and Syaoran had argued and fought and argued and yelled and screamed and hit and yelled and screamed for a while until Tomoyo had stopped them. She figuered since they couldn't work together than they had to work _away_ from one another, so thats exactly what they did. Of course it was difficult since both had a plan to do eachother in before the other did them in. Make sense?

It was around one-thirty (am) or so when Sakura finally collapsed on the couch where the t.v was facing propped on a small crate. They had spent hours putting their things away and well they had a slight problem with the bedrooms. Mainly the problem was that there were only two bedroom and four people...As you can see this is where Sakura basically popped a blood vessle. Tomoyo had no problem sharing with her future husbanf while Sakura definatly had a problem, several in fact. So first Tomoyo porposed that she bunk with Eriol while Kura do the same, of course Sakura said no. Then there was the one where Tomoyo would share with Eriol and either Syaoran or Sakura would sleep on a couch or airmatress. Sakura wanted the bed and so did Syaoran so there was another problem. So, Sakura just came up with bunking with Tomoyo while Eriol and Syaoran shared a room, before each of the guys could say anything she turned and walked away leaving no room for arguements.

So just as Sakura was about to shut her eyes and sleep when two very loud people stormed into the house, being loud and having everything echo since there was nothing in the house. Damn them and their abiliry to speak. She could of sworn they had brains the size of a monkeys eye. Anyways, the guys came stomping in with loud footsteps and talking equally as loud and laughing loud and joking loud and moving loud and GAH Sakura was gunna kill them both. They strolled in like nothing was wrong and were immediatly silenced by Sakura's glare. They had went out and bought pizza and wings for everyone since they all didn't exactly have a break and well Sakura should of been gratefl but she was about to enter dream land without a certain man-no scratch that, _boy_. The sound of someone almost running down the stairs echoed throughout the house, dammit! She was sure to go crazy with all this echoing!

"Pizza! Yes! I am soooooo hungry." Tomoyo said happily blissfully unaware of the weird tension going on as she grabbed a pizza box.

She set it down on the cardboard table they had arranged and went into another box revealing cups. Tomoyo arranged the pathetic exscuse for a table as if it were an elegant Thanksgiving dinner or something. It was sad really. She sat down on the floor cross legged and opened the box letting hte steam curl into the air. Everyone continued to be quiet as they sat down and passed the coke and chicken wings and ate hungrily. However, every so often she would catch Syaoran glancing at her in a mean sorta way, like, he hated her or something. Well she hated him too so it really didn't matter. In fact she didn't care so much that she leaned back into the couch so she was semi-laying on it while placing her plate on her stomach and enjoying herself.

"Sakura you look like a pregnant person when you do that." Tomoyo said taking a large drink from her coke. Sakura threw her a dirty look.

"Good. Cause I don't care I'm not going to act all lady like because these two are here." she pointed at the two boys who just looked around at eachother a bit uncomfortably. "Besides, if we're _supposed_ to be living with them for the rest of our damn lives so they're gunna hafta get used to our little weird quirks." Tomoyo just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"I'm going to bed." Sakura said when they all had finished and threw everything into large, black garbage bags.

"Yeah I think we all should. We have a long day tomorrow." Tomoyo said cheerfully, how that was possible at two something in the morning is beyond me but of course this is Tomoyo.

So the gang turned off all the lights and headed to the stairs where they got into a bit of a problem. Sakura and Tomoyo were trying to act normal as they suspisciously linked arms and edged closer to one another, shuffling their feet slightly. It was dark so they could understand but when Eriol accidently bumped into them in the dark they both squealed and clung to one another.

"What the hell?" Eriol asked loudly causing that to echo as well.

"Nothing! Just go ahead of us since we can't see." Sakura said pushing his back and leading him to the front step. He just looked over his shoulder giving her a funny look but of course they couldn't see it since it was pitch dark.

Just as Eriol began walking up Tomoyo and Sakura pushed their way in front of Syaoran who just shook his head at their weird behaviour. So this was how it went; Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran. As Syaoran was walking up the stairs he was going to rub the back of his neck when his hand brushed Sakura's leg as she lifted it to go to the next step. She flinched a bit and he could see her moving her head frantically in the moonlite hallway. He grinned evilly and had a plan that he wanted to put into action. He slowly moved his hand foreward and placed his finger on her calf slowly moving up and thats when Sakura went berserk. She sorta did this twitchy dance while screaming her ass off, turning around and plopping down on the step while pushing at Syaoran's chest. If he hand't been holding onto the handrails he would of fallen back with the force she was pushing him.

"Don't do that you freakin asshole!" she yelled at him while she was gasping for breath.

"Ha! Your scared! Your actually afraid of the dark?" he sounded of if he was going to laugh at her when she sprang up and beat her fists against him.

"I am not afriad!" she pounded at his chest again not caring if she hurt him, actually that was the point. "You just scared the shit out of me and it wasn't fair." she said furiously and was going to hit him again were it not for Tomoyo and Eriol grabbing her and dragging her up the stairs.

She later learned that the whole time that Sakura was beating the life out of Syaoran, Tomoyo was explaining how crazy she got when really scared and how it was safer if they both carried her away. How thoughtful. Not. When they reached the top Tomoyo thought that it would be better if the girls slept in Sakura's room since Tomoyo's faced the stairs and if a robber person came in they went for the guys first. Sakura went into the bedroom and changed into her pajamas which consisted of a simple tank and baggy bottoms. She was going to go with Tomoyo and brush her teeth in the bathroom but she stopped her saying that it would be good to get used to sharing a bathroom with their parteners. She recieved a blank stare from Sakura and a 'are you serious.' Of course she was and was hit repeatedly. Grumpily she padded barefoot on the carpeted floor to the bathroom which was right next to her bedroom while Tomoyo headed off to her own. The office room seperated the two bathrooms. The light was on when she reached the door which was slightly open. Stepping in she saw that Syaoran was already in there like she guessed dressed in gray sweats and an undershirt, brushing his teeth. Walking past him while ignoring him she got her toothbrush from the little cup on the sink and proceeded to do the usual things she did.

Hating the fact that she had to brush her teeth in front of someone she took as much time possible so that he could finish up and leave before he saw anything too weird. Then again, she hated the guy so she didn't see a difference. So, they stood there in an akward silence, brushing their teeth and not looking at one another. Oddly and much to Sakura's annoyance they finished almost at the same time and he still was there doing other things. He took out the mouth wash while she took out her face wash. She scrubbed while he...washed...his mouth...odd the way I put it. Anyway, it was weird, they finished and both went out the door at the same time causing them to be stuck. Sakura gave him a dirty look and elbowed his rib cage causing him to gasp out and her to walk out her head held high.

Crawling into her future, not made bed, Sakura wrapped herself in the blankets and sighed contently. They could take away her happiness and they could take away where she wanted to live but they sure as hell were not going to take her sleep. Tomoyo on the other hand seemed actually capable of doing just that. She kicked and moved, and rolled the blankets around herself and then her feet were on the pillow and then she was sideways usuing Salura's stomach for a pillow. It got to a point that Sakura fell off the bed dragging with her a pillow and the sheets. She glared at her friend who cuddled into her pillow sighing contently. How the hell could she forget all the times she slept over at Tomoy's house? The girl never stopped moving. Then Sakura got an idea. There was only two beds, both being occupied at the moment but there was still the couch...Downstairs, in the dark. That was a problem.

Gathering what little courage that she had, Sakura wrapped herself up in the blanket and squeezed her pillow to her chest, and started walking down the extremely dark hallway. As she passed the boy's room she broke out in a huge grin wondering how they took to sleeping in the same bed, it actually made her feel a bit better that she hadn't gotten any sleep yet. She put her foot on the first step and it creaked. Why did this house have to be kinda old? Couldn't they have bought a new one? _Creak, creak, creak,_ each step went until she was finally downstairs, her barefeet on the cold wood floor. Okay, it was only pitch dark and there was nothing in this house and there was shadows everywhere and she was alone down here. She debated running back up the stairs but when she was scared and going up the stairs it always felt like something was chasing her up and it just freaked her out more. Might as well stay down here. She felt her way into the t.v room using the wall, and clutching the pillow in her other arm as if it was a teddy bear. She moved around the cardboard table and plopped down onto the couch...Only to have it move and make noises and her freak the hell out.

Sakura screamed and began beating whatever was on the couch with her pillow hoping it would die somehow even though the pillow was filled with feathers. Not exactly murder material. However, whatever demon, monster, boogieman zombie thing was down here pushed her down, covered her mouth and turned on the lmap causing her to squint her eyes in the light. The demon-monster-boogieman-zombie-thing was actually Syaoran, but she noted with his red, sleep filled eyes, extremely messy hair and glare he did resemble a monster quite a bit.

"What are you doing!" he seethed obviously angry while Sakura just looked up at him. She tried to talk but realized his hand was on her mouth still so she slapped it away.

"I was trying to sleep but your retarded self happened to be on the couch that I wanted." she managed to kick him off her and yanked her blanket and pillow away from him as well. There would be hell if took the only things she owned in this house.

"Too bad for you, theres another over there. I think I even saw a dog house in the backyard." he mumbled getting comfortable once again on the couch. Thats it, Sakura couldn't take any more.

She threw her blanket and pillow on the floor and jumped onto the couch beating him and hitting him wherever she could. "I'm gunna kill you!" she yelled and was really surprised that Tomoyo or Eriol hadn't come down yet to see what the hell was going on. Hell! She could be murdered right now by some crazy killer dude, or in this case a demon-monster-boogieman-zombie, and they would never know until it was too late!

"Whats wrong with you!" Syaoran managed to gasp out while grabbing hold of her wrists.

"You! Thats what!" Sakura continued having her wrists captive but that didn't mean she couldn't use her feet.

They stood up on the couch, kinda unbalanced since Sakura was moving like heck to hurt him, and he was restraining her as best she could. ( Have you ever stood on a couch before while someone was attacking you? Trust me very hard to keep balanced.) However, Sakura lifted her leg to kick him but before she could make contact they both fell off the couch still standing, and onto the cardboard table-box thing. There was a ripping, hollow noise as the empty box broke under their weight, flat under them as they groaned. Sakura at this point forgot all about strangling Syaoran and was currently concentrating on the pain she felt.

"Oowww," Sakura moaned while Syaoran sat up from the floor holding his head.

"Listen." he said sharply wincing and glaring down at her. "You sleep on that couch and I sleep on this one." he got up and fixed his couch while Sakura slowly got up from the floor, crawling and picking up her things.

She pulled herself onto the other couch and got as comfortable as she could since her entire right side was throbbing. Syaoran turned off the lamp and the room was drowned in darkness.

"Night," Sakura said and she heard a grunt in the darkness. "Asshole." she smirked when she heard him let out a frustrated breath. It would be soo great to see his annoyed face right now, pity it was so dark.

Something wasn't right. There was a brightness and she had only fallen asleep five minutes ago, well thats what it felt like. Opening her eyes sakura was met with the bright sun, streaming through the window and hitting face. Oh yeah she was asleep on the couch...and the damn window was over the couch. Thats when she heard something, turning her head and looking at the door she saw Tomoyo and Eriol with smug looks on their faces.

"What!" she said crankily and loudly causing Syaoran to jerk away on the other couch.

"I see you two had a fun time." Tomoyo said indicating the broken cardboard box-table which had been flattened. Sakura's eye twitched and she sat up slowly.

"So what happened?" Eriol asked in the same teasing tone Tomoyo had used. Oh great, just what she needed another Tomoyo.

"I'll tell what happened." Sakura got up from the couch her hair a disaster and bags under her eyes, she looked like Medusa. "You!" she pointed to Tomoyo." Don't know how to sleep properly! You move and twist and turn and punch and kick and you DON'T STOP!" Sakura yelled. " I didn't get any sleep so I had to come down here to sleep on the couch, which," she turned sharply in Syaoran's direction. "makes me wonder what the hell you were doing down here too!" Syaoran just looked sleepy and swayed a bit as he sat up.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

"What are you doing here?" she said a bit more quietly and slowly.

"Sleeping."  
"I can see that but why here?" she was really close to hurting him again...Then again the lamp cord was right next to him and it could probably reach his neck...

"Oh, Eriol didn't stop moving and holding onto me. It got a little weird so I left." Syaoran yawned as Sakura and Tomoyo looked over at Eriol, while his mouth hung open.

"I do not cuddle! And definatly not with dudes!" he protested in his defense while looking desperatly at both girls to believe him.

"Mhmm, don't worry Eriol, we're both here to help you get in touch with your feminine side." Sakura said slowly putting a hand on his shoulder. "Besdies, you'll be a great model for Tomoyo! Pink will soooo suit you!" she said perkily before turning sour once again and walking out of the room.

"Let's go out for breakfeast!" Tomoyo cried happily and it was then that Sakura noticed she was dressed nicely and so was Eriol. Damn, she was in no normal functioning state to do something as complicated as dressing.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Eriol and Tomoyo said at once.

Dashing up the stairs she went through her luggage and took out a pair of jeans and a black zip up sweater. She quickly got dressed and realized she hadn't put a shirt under the zip up, oh well not like anyone would notice or like the zipper un does itself, so she left it like that. Plus she didn't feel like going through her luggage again just to find a tank top. In record time she did her hair and makeup, just because she was stuck with the most annoying person on the world, didn't mean she couldn't look good. Dashing down the stairs as fast as her slightly short legs would take her she was ready and done, even twirling in a circle to get Tomoyo's approval.

"Alright lets go!" she cried and Sakura grabbed her purse and searched for her keys.

"Nu-uh Kura, your going with Syaoran and I'm going with Eriol. We're gunna hafta get used to it." she chided as if talking to a small child. Sakura looked balnkly at her friend.

"Your kidding right. Do you want me to kill him or die?" she asked and Tomoyo just tutted.

"Please, your dramatic."

She was going to die and cause Syaoran to ram into a fence or somethign the way they got along...


	8. A not so lucky day

**I must say I lurv all of ya's! Ur reviews make me feel liek im actually writin' good things here. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I feel so fullfilled. Not. Just slightly confused all the time as to wat I can write that will surpass wat I wrote before...Which leaves me in a tricky situation sometimes...Anyways enuff of me blabblin away here ya go! Sorry for not updating in forever but my life has been very stressful and personal issues had come up that were really, really important**

**REWIND-"Nu-uh Kura, your going with Syaoran and I'm going with Eriol. We're gunna hafta get used to it." she chided as if talking to a small child. Sakura looked balnkly at her friend.**

**"Your kidding right. Do you want me to kill him or die?" she asked and Tomoyo just tutted.**

**"Please, your dramatic."**

**She was going to die and cause Syaoran to ram into a fence or somethign the way they got along...**

At the current moment, Sakura was seated in the passengers seat of Syaoran's car, buckled in ( because she was sure that he was going to purposly ram the car into a wall to kill her) and staring at the window with pure hatred. As if the window had anything to do with it. Tomoyo was gunna get it soon if she kept on mentioning 'couples need to do this' or 'you have to do this since your a couple.' Pfsha, as if she had any choice the matter. Ugh, what would Oprah do in this situtaion? They were following Eriol's car which was a little ahead of them and the silence in this car was totally killing Sakura. She would of attacked Syaoran verbally or physically by now but since he was in control of the car that wasn't such a safe idea. So, she did the next best thing; turning the radio on.

"Oh!" Sakrua exclaimed happily, she loved this song. Unknown to her, as she was singing along cheerfully, Syaoran looked disgustedly in her direction. He hated this song. So he reached over and changed it to something else. "Girl it's hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel." The lyrics flowed through the car and Sakura glared at Syaoran. Okay, yeah she liked this song but come on there was no way in the seven hells that she was going to let him get his way.

"Tell me is the money worth your soul?," She changed it back to the original song. Syaoran kissed his teeth before changing it back.

"Girl why are you calling me so late,"

"I can't take seeing you with him,."

"Hard to be faithful,"

"Cuz I know exactly what you'll be, in his gallery.,"

Both were glaring and smacking eachothers hands out of the way, Sakura was winning since she had use of both her hands and he only had one. Of course they weren't exactly paying attention to anything so when Sakura looked out she had enough time to yell "Watch-!" when the car suddenly stopped with a loud noise sending them both foreward with a strong force. Luckily both were wearing their seat belts and they hadn't been going fast but still, it hurt like a bee-otch. "Ow." Sakura groaned having slightly hit the dashboard since she was sitting on the edge of her seat. Syaoran was rubbing his head where it hit his window and glanced over at Sakura.

Out of nowhere some man began yelling and swearing and went right up to Sakura's window. Sakura sorta freaked because he was banging on it and was acting like a monkey with rabies. Sakura sent a scared glance at Syaoran, but he left her to her own defenses and was already with one leg out of the car. Typical. Sakura automatically locked the doors and watched as Syaoran went over and tried talking to the man. It was all that girl's fault that he was distracted and hit the hot dog stand. Yeah, pathetic, a hot dog stnad of all things but it was on the sidewalk by the street soo...The man was waving his arms like crazy and pointing at his stand and at the hot dogs that littered the floor. Syaoran was trying to calm the man down who's large black Super Mario style mustache was becoming a bit distracting. What caught his attention however was the fact that he said something about police and that snapped Syaoran back to attention.

"Listen, I'll pay for it just chill-" Syaoran tried calming the man down but he got even more roused up if it was possible.

He continued ranting on and on and Syaoran was getting a little pissed and worried when the man whipped out a cell and was continuing to scream at him. Suddenly someone collided with his arm and he looked down to see the Shrimp.

"Hi." she said sweetly to the hot dog man who stopped talking and just looked at her blankly and expectantly, but still really mean looking all the same.

"Can I be helping you?" he asked in a thick accent and both men were watching her face expectantly. She visibly swallowed.

"Yes, we're soooo sorry about what happened." she said sugar coating every word that Syaoran could practically feel it dripping off the words. It disgusted him, and he was really tempted to throw her back in the car before she blabbed that it was all his fault and that they should call the cops. He had a feeling it was something she would do.

"I am sooooo sorry for m-," she cleared her throat since this obviously pained her. "My...uh, ahem." she cleared her throat all the while trying to put on a big smile. "husband. But you see, we had a false alarm." both men looked at her oddly and Syaoran was ready to knock her out with the mans beach umbrella that was attactched ( now bent) to the stand..

She smiled and placed a hand to her stomach and Syaoran almost fainted. Not only was it so stupid, but it was so fake that he felt embarresed for her. Under her shirt, she had put something, all bundled up to make it look as if she was pregnant, now it was a good idea but...Well first off, you could see the lumps under her clothing and at the bottom a corner of a shirt sleeve was poking out. Immeditaly he pressed himself against her side, hiding the evidence and smiled stiffly and quite forceably. He could feel her trying to get away from him but he only made the arm around her shoulder heavier and squeezed her shoulder as a means of telling her to shut up.

"Yes, so uh, since we shouldn't make you _strain_ yourself _dear,_ go get in the _car._" he said through his teeth and trying to shove her towards the car. However this little, erm, arguement between the two was interrupted by the hot dog man.

"Oooooooh! My gooohhddness! You are going to have a small person!" he cried excitedly and both Sakura and Syaoran just looked blankly back at the man. "Oh, please forgive me! Apologies! Very, very, very, very, very apology me is!" he ran to his severly dented hot dog stand and opened some door, searching inside it. Sakura gave Syaoran a questioning glance but he meerly shrugged and looked back at the man when he said a loud 'Aha!'

"Here! Here we go!" he was holding a bag filled with something and he basically threw it at Sakura. She opened the bag and peered inside, staying that way for a few seconds. "In my culture it is for me to be giving gifts to women with little people growing inside of them." he beamed. "Please do not worry, I wish to give them to you. So do not feel as if I am going to suffer because of it." It was Syaoran's turn to look questioningly at Sakura and the bag. She smiled widely and held it open for him to look inside. What he saw took him totally off guard. Inside were at least thirty uncooked hotdogs. Syaoran just looked up at the hot dog man who was smiling brightly and expecting something.

"Uh, thanks. It's very..." he trailed off not knowing what to say but luckily for him Sakura saved the day.

"Wonderful, I'm sure our little person will enjoy these very much."

" Please, please do not worry! And don't worry about mya cart! Everything is fine, no worries! My wife was same way, many, many, many, many false alarms with our eleven children, so I understand." and with a broad smile she was roughly pushed away by Syaoran who couldn't take much more embarresment. Once in the car Sakura was smiling and waving out the window at the man as Syaoran sped away.

"I believe you owe me a thank-you-very-much-oh-so-great-and-wise-and-beautiful-Sakura." Syaoran just gave her a dry look.

"And why the hell would I say that?" he asked her as she continued watching the buildings and trees pass by.

"Because I saved your ass a few grand thats why." she said smugly while giving him I'm-the-shit look. He meerly smirked and turned left.

"Oh yeah sure. And the fact that the few grand, is technically gunna be _yours too_ has nothing to do with it?"

:"Mmmmm yeah your right, it does." she said sweetly as she pulled out the sweater from under her zipup. She saw it in the backseat and got the crazy idea to do it. Oh well, it saved her money...speaking of which she wondered how much he had...

"You okay?" he asked randomly causing her to look at him strangly.

"I'm fine, and if your asking me if I'm insane I'm definatly okay." she said with attitude not liking how he managed to stomp down her good mood.

"Your bleeding." he said plainly since he knew her cut wasn't life threatening or even considered enough for plastic surgery. Hey he might hate her but he didn't want her with some life threatening injury either...he sure as hell couldn't afford the bill they'd send him. Sakura pulled down the sun blocker thing which had the mirror and looked at herself. It was small but bleeding. Why was it the small ones always bled the most?

"It's nothing, probably scratched myself with a nail or something...No thanks to you." she glared at him before he rolled his eyes and got out. Sakura followed suit since they reached the place Tomoyo chose for breakfeast. Let's just say this place was not jean wearing material.

Sakura's mouth widened open and she just stared at the expensiveness of the place. What the hell, there was no way she was going to be able to afford eating here! Like, even if she and Syaoran put their money together it wouldn't be enough for the free bread they put on the table. Now thats saying something. Realizing that she was staring like a moron she quickly ran after Syaoran who was already in the door, damn, even the handles looked gold dipped.

"Hello," they were greeted by a posh looking host and Sakura felt famous and important. "Are you lost?" Damn...That definatly defalated her ego a little. Well what were they expecting? They were wearing jeans, and they're car now recently looked as if it had spent the night in a monster truck show. Well okay, it wasn't that bad but looking out the window she could see half the bumper dragging on the road.

"No, we believe there's a table under the name Tomoyo D?" Syaoran said smoothly and it took Sakura by surprise. Who would of thought no good, slang speaking, no manners Syaoran could talk _confidently_ and _properly _in this enviroment. The waiter flicked his eyes up and down the two of them taking in their appearance before flipping through a shiney black book.

"Ah, yes. We do seem to have a table for that uh, _specific _young lady." he picked up two menus and put his nose in the air. "Follow me." and he began walking forewards, looking very much like a broom had been shoved up his...I should stop here and think happy thoughts. So the host walked them through the semi full resturaunt where everyone was dressed finely and were staring at them as they walked passed. Sakura was feeling pretty uncomfortable at the moment so she moved a few steps foreward beside Syaoran.

"Everybody's looking at us." she whispered discreetly looking out of the corner of her eye.

"Look how we're dressed compared to them." he whispered back also looking around.

"How did Tomyo even manage to get in here?" she asked and Syaoran meerly shrugged. By this time they had reached their table and the waiter pulled out the chair for Sakura and gave her a you-are-not-worthy look. It made her feel reeeeeallly tiny. So, she turned to Tomoyo who was smiling happily at them while sitting as close to Eriol as her chair would allow.

"Tomoyo, how the hell did you get in here?" she asked leaning across the table so their faces could be closer.

"Easy! I just made a scene saying how I had made reservations _months_ ago and how they lost it. So, now they felt bad and let me in. Of course I told them you guys were joining me." Tomoyo said as if this was something completly normal.

"I like how you think." Syaoran randomly added leaning onto the table as well, joining the small conversation.

"Then it would be great for you and Tomoyo to hook up." Sakura said with a big smile on her face. Eriol's face popped in,

"Alright then, but me and you hafta hook up then, I can't end up alone." he said with a sloppy grin on his face while Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stay outta this Eriol." It was then that the waitor came to their table looking down at the group hudled over the table.

"Ahem," they instantly all shot up. "You orders?"

After that embarresing moment, and further embarresment when they couldn't tell what the hell the menu said they ordered their food. Of course they didnt even know what they were getting since they couldnt understand any of it. There was an akward silence after that where everyone just fiddled with things. It was then that Sakura noticed the looks that Tomoyo was giving her.

"What?" she said narrowing her eyes slightly at her friend. It was never a good thing when she looked at you that way.

"Nothing," she replied smiling, which caused Sakura to narrow her eyes more.

"With you it's never nothing."

"Well, fine. Like why is your sweater zipped up so high? Thats not how you wear it." before Sakrua could say anything Tomoyo leaned over and pulled down the zipper casuing Sakura to scream and jump up right when the waitor came with a tray filled with drinks. The glasses went flying and drenched Sakura who was trying to zip up her sweater again while covering herself from peoples eyes. Syaoran and Eriol's mouth were open wide along with their eyes while Tomoyo looked at her in much the same fashion.

The host ran over and started yelling at them and everyone in the resturaunt stared at them until everybody started chattering away at the scene before them. Sakura was beet red and soaked for that matter while the host continued to scream at them.

"Out! Out! OUT! Now! Trash, filth! OUT NOW!" he yelled and the group scrambled to the door.

"What the hell Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed at her so called best friend still very red in the face.

"I'm so sorry Kura! Honestly-" she was cut off by laughter. Sakura glared over at the two guys who were holding eachother and gasping for breath. Of course, Sakura being Sakura, stomped over to them and began repetedly hitting them with her purse. The two shut up but continued smirking widely. Assholes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

They reached home and Sakura was still pissed as hell. Tomoyo still felt stupid but had this small smirk on her face that was really becoming quite irritating and the guys? Oh, well they were sniggering every time they saw her and dropping obvious sarcastic comments such as "What a _view_ that resturuant has eh?" and yada yada you get the point. Sakura was giving everyone the silent treatment as she plopped onto the sofa and turned on the t.v while Tomoyo went up to the office and was going to work on her current project; making curtains. Yeah Tomoyo was a bit of a designer in training, well she tried to be, but her projects needed some practice- major practice. Anyways, Syaoran and Eriol were smart and stayed clear of her because of the deathly gleam in her eye that warned of danger. Good thing they listened.

A few days passed by and slowly Sakura started talking to everyone, that is when Tomoyo practically became her slave and did everything for her; made her breakfeast, washed her clothes at the laundry mat ( they couldn't exactly afford them) cleaned the house etc etc. Today Sakura's day was pretty much a flimsy day she needed to go to said laundry mat since Tomoyo did it all week and then they had to unpack some more and then maybe, just maybe go shopping for some things for the house, but with Sakura things always get in the way.

"I am so tired." Sakura yawned while she stretched her stiff back.

"Well it's your fault for sleeping on the couch." Tomoyo replied making pancakes which actually smelt pretty good.

"Your fault for sleeping like a maniac." Sakura replied while taking a seat.

"Yeah same goes for you Eriol," Syaoran piped up getting the milk from the fridge and drinking from the carton.

"Don't do that!" Sakura said menacingly but Syaoran meerly rolled his eyes but he stopped once Tomoyo wacked him with her wooden spoon.

"Tonight I get the bed man, and your sleeping on the couch with the Shrimp."

"Glad I have your permission to sleep with her." Eriol smirked and Sakura threw her slipper at him. Tomoyo brought over a heaping plate with pancakes and placed them in the middle of the table while taking a seat herself.

"Kura I think that we should maybe apply for a gym or something. We really need an outlet for all this anger you have." she was greeted with a blank look from Sakura until she reached for a pancake by stabbing her fork into it.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat in a nice way." she asked while raising the fork and looking at the fluffy piece of pancake attatched.

"What! No! They say working out is a great way to let out frustrastions, stress...anger."

"I don't need to go to a gym and the reason why I have this newfound anger is because of _that_." she jabbed her fork in Syaoran's direction while her mouth was stuffed with the yummy stuff.

"Yeah okay." Syaoran mumbled."What are you an Olympic athelete?"

"As a matter a fact." Sakura replied cockily and then letting out a huge yawn right after.

"Prove it."

"Ah, say what?"

"Prove it. Me and you will go for one of my usual training sessions and then we'll see." Sakura contemplated this knowing she was a lazy blob and hadn't exercised since well, highschool. But one look at Syaoran's smug, I-dare-you look she gave in. And thats how the next morning at five-thirty am her blanket was ripped from her and was shook awake.

"Wadya want?" she mumbled curling further into the couch.

"Time for training. Up now." Sakura got up numbly and something soft hit her in the face. She looked down and saw a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She groaned and plopped back into the couch.

Well, the training went well. If you call Sakura gasping for breath and falling so far behind Syaoran that he was a speck in the distance well. He took her to some like park where there were trails and such and was still running. Up a frikin hill. It was work enough for Sakura to walk up a hill let alone jog up one which had rocks and roots sticking out of the ground. It didn't help either that between running intervals he would stop and do pushups. They were still running up the damn hill when Syaoran looked back, amusemant clear on his slightly sweaty face.

"Something wrong Sakura?" he called behind him not slowing down once. Sakura just continued to gasp and feebly walk/jog behind him while holding her side where a wicked cramp was.

"...Fine." she gasped out her feet dragging against the dirt and she tried to get up. Damn her chest was burning and legs felt like lead. Okay so maybe Tomoyo was right. Maybe they should head to the gym.

When she reached the top Syaoran had stopped to wait for her but it didn't mean he stopped moving. He continued jogging in place and then going back to his pushups. Sakura was gasping loudly until she finally plopped onto an old log to catch her breath. Damn she should of never agreed to this. She should of just agreed with him saying that she couldn't run for beans. However when she looked up and caught him looking down at her smugness and amusement apparent on his face Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"You think your all high and mighty don't you?" she said quickly since she was still gasping for breath.

"Nah I don't think that," Sakura cocked a brow knowing he wasn't turning nice on her. "I already know it."

"I swear I'm so gunna kill you when I get my body working again just you wa-AHH!" the log that Sakura had been sitting on rolled back and she was sent tumbling backwards all the way screaming.

"Sakura!" she heard him yell but she couldn't make anything else out since she was in pain, damn she was gunna have two broken legs, two broken arms, all her ribs broken maybe a few toes and fingers as well and maybe her head smashed open, if she was lucky. She finally began to slow down and she lay there motionless breathing hard, hey! She wasn't dead! She would of cheered for herself if she didn't feel like she had been hit by a truck.

"Your an idiot you know that?!" Syaoran said quickly as he slid down the hill quickly. He wouldn't admit it to her but he was worried, a fall like that could of been fatal and he really didn't want the girl since she pissed him off but he didn't want her hurt either. She wasn't moving and that was a big problem. If she was alive he was gunna yell and yell and yell and if she wasn't, well, he didn't want to think that.

When he finally reached the bottom he slid onto his knees which by the slight stinging pain he guessed he scraped them badly. Her eyes were closed and thats when the punched in the stomach feeling kicked in. Right then he didn't want to think it but this was almost the same thing that happened years ago.

_Flashback-_

_A sixteen year old Syaoran was yelling at his seven year old sister who had been following him and his friends all around the house. It was really starting to get on his nerves to he yelled at his to leave him alone._

_"Holy crap Sheifa! Go the hell away! Play with your dolls somewhere! Anyway just leave me alone!" _

_"But I wanna stay with you!" she cried out stomping her small foot on the ground her pigtails bouncing._

_"I don't wanna stay with you! Go! Shit man, why can't you die or something?" he mumbled the rest as he turned away from her and walked out the door with his friends._

_However when Syaoran got back an hour or so later his mom asked where Sheifa was since she had been working on important things all day in her office. Upon realizing that she hadn't gone with her brother she rushed to check if she was upstairs while Syaoran grumpily checked the kitchen. When he got there however his gaze glanced at the window and he stopped dead in his tracks. He ran through the back door yelling for his mom to come down while he ran across the cement and jumped into the pool where a little girl was floating her dress flowing around her. He numbly grabbed her catching a glimpse of a rag doll at the bottom of the pool while hearing his mothers screams fill the air.He pulled her out not aware that he was crying like a little kid, but as he saw was his small sisters blue face and lifeless eyes staring at nothing in particular._

_The ambulance came and rushed her to hospital and pumped her lungs and performed emergency CPR to bring her back. They managed to do so but she had been in a coma for three weeks, and he had never gotten over it._

_END FLashback_

It was right when Syaoran was clumsily checking for a pulse that Sakura's hand shot out and smacked his hand away. He almost laughed out with relief but stopped himself especially with what she said next.

"Trying to feel me up while you thought I was knocked out eh?" she mumbled her hands going to her head her eyes still closed.

"You wish." he scoffed but stayed kneeling next to her. "Do you think can get your ass off the floor and start moving?"

"Ugn, don't rush me I just frikin' fell down a huge ass hill and your already being a jackass." she slowly sat up with his help and sighed. "I feel sorry for the girl you end up with." Syaoran looked at her confused but then something hit her. "Oh yeah, thats me."

"Come on get up." he said not so gently as he stood up as she used a tree to get up as well. As soon as she let go she stood for about two seconds nodding her head in approval.

"Okay, everythings good." and then she ended up face first in the ground. "Boo, my legs don't work." she said tiredly and Syaoran crouched down and took hold of one of her legs and began running his hands up them. Sakura forcefully pushed his chest and he landed on his ass. "What the hell! Don't touch me! I knew you were an ass but a perv too!"

"Shut up for a second will you!" he yelled right back at her lifting himself from the ground. "I wasn't 'feeling you up' okay? I'm checking for broken bones." she shut her mouth and crossed her arms and pouted looking remarkably like a five year old. When he was done he let out a sigh of relief.

"Nothing feels broken. You sure you can't walk?" he asked just to make sure, he wasn't too excited about the idea of lifting her back all the way. Any person any size would be a strain after a while.

"Yes dumbass! If you didn't notice when I stood up last time." Sakura bit out but then held her head again. She must've hit it somewhere because it was pounding.

Well Syaoran ended up giving her a piggy back all the way home, and let's just say that Syaoran got a more intense workout than usual. Especially his ears since Sakura decided to argue with him the entire way up until they were almost home where she complained about a headache. Syaoran brought her into the house calling out for Tomoyo but he was greeted with silence. He put Sakura on the stairs and went into the kitchen to call Eriol's cell phone when he noticed a note attached to the fridge.

_Syao and Saks,_

_Went out together be back soon._

_Love Moyo,_

_p.s DON'T KILL EACHOTHER!_

_xoxo_

Great. This was just perfect. He strode back over to Sakura who was resting her head against the step with her eyes closed. She couldn't sleep. She could have a cuncussion and your not supposed to sleep right away after you hit your head. He shook her roughly until her eyes shot open the usual fire in them.

"What?" she snapped and he meerly picked her up since she was in no state able to really move on her own.

"You can't sleep. If you have a cuncussion it's not good." he headed towards their bathroom and sat her on the counter.

"Why?" she said suddenly tired.

"I don't know dammit!" he yelled frustrated, his nerves had been a bit on the edge lately, and since that fall and memory hit him he was feeling jittery. He filled the tub with warm water and pulled her down from the counter. "Take a bath. Don't sleep." he said curtly yet firmly and grabbed the first aid kit and left the bathroom.

Sakura was in pain. Her head still pounded and seeing the steam rise from the water she couldn't wait to get in. She took off her clothes but grew impaitient and stepped in with her undewear and bra on. Who cared anyway? She was in pain and this was her house now so she could do whatever she wanted. As she lay there, her head against the bath pillow she closed her eyes and sighed feeling really tired. She knew she wasn't supposed to sleep but would it really hurt to have a little nap? Syaoran however, heard her sigh and knew that combining a beaten body with warm water was the perfect way for someone to pass out in.

"Sakura." he said loudly as he sat near the door, opening the first aid kit to clean up his knees.

"What." he heard her basically mumble tiredly.

"Don't sleep."

"Shut up you." he heard the water splash about a bit and her sigh again.

"Talk, it'll keep you awake."

"What the hell do want to talk about idiot." gee she sounded awake now.

Syaoran sat there talking to her to keep the damn girl awake when Tomoyo and Eriol finally came back. He rushed downstairs and hurriedly told Tomoyo the story as the three of them hurried up the stairs. The two guys were left outside exchanging odd glances while the heard Tomoyo inside talking tenderly to Sakura. They waited a few minutes longer, just standing there and staring at the unpainted walls when the door opened and both girls stepped out. Tomoyo was walking in front of Sakura making sure she was walking okay as said girl came out, wrapped in a huge towel which went around her shoulder and fell to her calves. She didn't spare them a glance as she went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Turns out Sakura was completely fine except a few bruises and scratches and that stupid headache. So that night she didn't want to risk sleeping in the same bed as Tomoyo, because God knew if she were her poor bruised self would turn out more bruised. She went back downstairs bringing a nice fluffly blanket and thick pillow and plopping down on the couch. A few minutes later after she turned on the t.v she heard shuffling footsteps and she glared at the entrance but instead of seeing Syaoran she saw Eriol holding a pillow and blanket as well.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him go onto the couch that Syaoran had occupied before and get comfortable.

"Syaoran said that since I supposedly 'cuddle' which I'm telling you is bullshit to get the bed to himself, he literally threw me out." he lifted an elbow and she saw a carpet burn. "Also, he said that it was too dangerous being in the same room as you since you were probably going to try and kill him in the night." she frowned as he smirked.

"Your an ass." she said flatly and he lifted his hands in defense.

"Don't shoot the messenger." he meerly said and she rolled her eyes. "Wanna play Monopoly?" he asked randomly, she stared at him confused as first but then broke out into a grin.

"Sure. But I'm the car."

"Like hell you are." he replied pulling out the box from under the couch.

They sat down on the carpeted floor wrapped in their blankets, playing the game and wacthing a movie marathon thing for the next while. Eriol beat her each time they played and she had thrown the thimble piece at him. Truth be told she really liked Eriol, he was hilarious. All through the game and movies he would crack up jokes or comment on something in the movie that made her hold her stomach laughing. It came to a point that tears came to her eyes and her stomach cramped. Soon though they got tired out from all the energy that they were wasting and fell asleep. Hey, laughing your ass off and playing Monopoly can really tire a person out.The next morning however Sakura was rudely awaken by a loud, irritating, ear piercing shriek. She groggily peeled open her eyes and looked around.

"Huh?" she said yawning.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Tomoyo's mouth was hanging open slightly and she looked like she had stopped breathing.

"Huh?" she said again her brain not fully functioning at this time of day. Syaoran leaned against the wall and that woke her up slightly seeing as her product of irritation entered the room. See, she would of used hate but thats such a strong word.

"Told ya so." he muttered but there was a hint of a smile. Huh? What was going on.

That was when Tomoyo grabbed the muffin Syaoran had been eating and threw it across the room. Sakura closed her eyes for the impact but instead she felt herself move without her body commanding it to. It was then that she realized that she was attacthed to Eriol. Sakura pushed him away and then shoved him with her barefoot which only sent her sliding on the wooden floor. "Abah, ieem, ess," Sakura mumbled looking from a dazed looking Eriol who had picked up the muffin to Tomoyo who still loooked like a goldfish and Syaoran who looked semi smug and half asleep. Sakura sat up feeling it would give her a little more power if she wasn't as low as she could get while they all stood.

"Tomoyo you can't honestly think we did anything-" but Tomoyo cut in with a laugh.

"Pfft, obviously not but why is _he_ holding you?"

"Told you he cuddles." Syaoran spoke up and though it was a laced with triumph that he was right. Eriol on the other hand just looked blankly at everyone until he looked at Sakura.

"At least she's a chick." he replied putting an arm around her shoulders, but let go when he was swiftly hit in the face with a large couch pillow.

**Okay a bit dry but Im soooo sorry. My lifes been a roller coaster and so much so that I was making plans to move out of my parents house and I'm only 17 goin on 18 in a few months soooo, I guess you all get the point of how extreme things have been. Anyways, to all my readers that have been reading this story and my others I am again SOOOO SOORRYY. I will , I promise I will complete each one, except perhaps dance with me till the end. But yes I am currently writing the next chapter for this story and for I do but I Dont and The Story of Beauty is half done :D. Love ya all and I promise to make the next chapters very long for you all! Oh. before I forget the songs from the radio are Hinder-lips of an angel and Mario Vasquez Gallery.**

**Lotsa love! and thank you sooooo much, honestly thank you!**


	9. Photo albums and the Pookster

**Now, before you can all come after me and threaten to kill me lemme explain. My comp died. I'm not lying lol. I got some sort of virus and then my windows corrupted so everything, even all my senior projects went ka-poot. Yupp I was pretty pissed but hey we're here now together again. So lets get cracking. I'm making you guys an extra long chapter to make up for the very long wait. A lots been happening in my life, as usual, and I wont lie I didn't want to write, I wasn't passionate about it anymore. But I kicked myself in the ass and forced myself to get into it again and I realized just how much I missed writing. So here you go.**

**REWIND-"Told you he cuddles." Syaoran spoke up and though it was a laced with triumph that he was right. Eriol on the other hand just looked blankly at everyone until he looked at Sakura.**

**"At least she's a chick." he replied putting an arm around her shoulders, but let go when he was swiftly hit in the face with a large couch pillow.**

Sakura was sitting back in the t.v room while everyone around her was doing something or other, she was just chillin' and not bothering with the world. To get her mind of oh-so stressful thoughts, a.k.a slowly and painfully killing Syaoran, she made a list of things to do. By the time she was done she held the notepad back and admired her intelligence.

1. Find a job.

2. Make Tomoyo and the guys get jobs too.

3.Quit job at Happy Mart ( once am hired somewhere else)

4. Make sure job that future spouse gets ( if he lasts that long) earns tons of money.

Thats all she had so far, and she frowned as she looked at it. Well it was a work in progress. Speaking of work Sakura, was lost from her thoughts when a loud bang was heard not too far from her. Looking up she saw Tomoyo and a very big basket filled with clothes on the floor.

"Your turn Kura." she smiled while placing her hands on her hips and giving her a smug smile.

"Your kidding right?" Sakura was temporarily paralyzed as she sized up the large basket.

"Nope. Me and Eriol did it last week now it's your turn." Sakura flung herself off the couch and went to the basket picking up some of the articles of clothing with two fingers and with a disgusted face.

"Tomoyo! You never even wore this! Why the hell are you putting it to wash!"

"Uh, because it was on the floor. God knows whats on the floor."

"What the hells on the floor?" Sakur frowned confused throwing the clothes back into the basket.

"Dunno, hidden little microbes and creepy crawlies." Sakura groaned and her so called friend turned around smiling. Sakura looked crestfallen at the heap in front of her and sighed out loud.

"Oh, by the way." Tomoyo poked her head around the wall. "Don't forget the other baskets in the front."

"What!" she screeched causing Tomoyo to run and lock herslef in the bathroom before Sakura could do anything to her.

So now, our cute, small main character was riding in her sorta-kinda-not really-boyfriends car. Her arms were crossed and she was pouting and looking incredibly like a five year old. Syaoran on the other hand decided to let today fly because of what happened yesterday. He was still a bit unsettled from the shock and didn't sleep anything last night, he kept dreaming over and over about his sister face down in that damned pool. It flashed through his mind and he cleared his throat trying to wipe the image away while rubbing his stomach because of a sudden tightness that appeared in his gut. Sakura however noticed this and looked at him where he remained completely oblivious, idiot. However she wondered what the hell was bothering him, but then that would show she slightly cared is she asked him and there was no way in hell that was going to happen. Damn her for being a nice person and having to care for every-freakin-body.

They reached the Coin-op Laundry Mat and looking inside caused both people to widen their eyes. This place was old, the machines looked like they came back from the sixities and it was falling apart. Great, with Sakura's luck the foundation would be down in matter of minutes.

"Well are you going to sit there looking around like a moron or help me?" Sakura bit at him unconsiously patting down her bangs that hid the bruises on her forehead. Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her before turning the car off and getting out slamming the door in the process.

"One nothing Sakura." she muttered happily getting out and helping Syaoran with the baskets upon baskets upon baskets of clothes. This was not going to be fun.

OH MY GOD. Sakura was going to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee. This was killing her. She was currently sitting on the table, legs crossed and her hands behind her leaning against them. It took approximately half an hour to wash the clothes and they were almost done but she had just been sitting there for the entire time. Of course she had resorted to yelling and arguing with Syaoran about how to seperate the clothes and how much soap to put in and blah blah blah. She nearly had a heart attack when she found out he never did any laundry his entire life.

"Neither has Eriol, our moms did it." was his reply and he acted as if that was normal.

"You didn't even _live_ with your moms how the hell did she do them?"

"She would come over with my aunt and clean everything up." This was what caused the yelling and arguing. It came to a point that a lady who was doing her laundry shoved all the clothes into her basket without folding it and rushed her small daughter out with her shooting wide eyed glances over her shoulder.

So now they were alone, and Sakura was out of breath from yelling and Syaoran? He was praying to God thanking him for shutting her the hell up. Syaoran sat in the uncomfortable chair looking around and rubbing his hands together showing his boredom. When his eyes landed unintentionally on Sakura and felt it, her eyes shot towards him and narrowed at the same time. Just when she opened her mouth to lash out at him something beeped causing both set of eyes to turn to the dryer. Glaring one last time she slid off the table and walked over to the machine opening it's door.

"Bring me that basket." she said with her head inside the dryer and actually saying it normally. Syaoran raised cocked a brow and looked at her oddly. However all he saw was her backside and he allowed himself to smirk while bringing over the basket.

She began dumping the clothes in and then brought it over the table where she dumped all of it and picked up random clothes, folding them. She was half way through folding her second shirt when she noticed Syaoran was still looking at a t-shirt confused. Sakura put down the shirt and looked to the side breathing deeply and then letting it out, trying to control herself before she strangled him, which really didn't sound so bad at the moment.

"Don't tell me you can't fold either." her blood pressure was probably sky high and then her head would explode off soon. Syaoran looked up at her frustration clear on his face because he couldn't figure out how the hell to do this and she was making him feel stupid. Something girls never made him feel, and honestly he wasn't liking it.

"Did I not just tell you that I have never in my damn life touched laundry." he said slowly for her to understand better.

"So your telling me that you've never put something on, didn't like it then put it back?" she leaned against the table and semi across it to get her point across.

"No!"

"So then what the hell did you do with it!"

"Throw it back in the drawers or leave it on the floor." There was a silence and all that was heard was the clock ticking which was three hours behind.

"Your kidding." she stated more than asked. Syaoran rubbed the back of his neck before replying.

"No." Sakura rubbed her forehead wincing at she touched the bruise.

"Okay. it's fine, it's fine." she said to herself before going beside him and picking up the shirt he dropped. She motioned him to get one as well and he did.

She then started to show him how to properly and simply, fold something. The first try looked like a five year old had done it so she made him do it again. Syaoran was in pure concentration mode, his forehead was creased and it looked like he was trying to difuse a bomb instead of folding a damn t-shirt. He was a bit shocked and surprised that she was talking to him nicely and with a smile on her face. It didn't bother him really that she was smirking at his inexperience with laundry but it wasn't a making fun kind, but like they shared a joke or something. He looked over to her and saw she reached just abover his shoulder and that she was still close from when she was helping him before. See, if this damned girl only acted like this all the time he wouldn't hate her as much, she did make life interesting but an annoying interesting. They might of been friends under different circumstances but since they were both thrown into this it was normal and there was no freakin way he was going to change to get along with this girl and willingly get married.

God. That word made him shiver. Marriage. Who the hell wanted it anyway? It was so confining, so suffocating and he was never one to stick around, he'd always been a free spirit, doing things the way he liked it. One by one he'd seen his and Eriol's friends hook up with girls, saying it wasn't serious and then boom, half of them are engaged and giving them sappy speeches about how they found that special person and marriage wasn't at all like they thought. Pathetic if you asked him. Going out to bars, drinking and picking up as many girls as possible sounded much more appealing. He inwardly sighed since this was making him fall asleep and the lazy buzz of the fan overhead wasn't helping, when he then reached into the pile and pulled something quite interesting.

He studied the black, lacy booty shorts and held it up slightly nodding his head in approval. He looked over to Shrimperella who hadn't noticed a thing since she was so engrossed in her folding. However, when she went to reach for the pile she noticed Syaoran smirking at her and gave him a confused look only then noticing what he held in his hands. Her face immediatly went tomatoe red and her eyes widened as she tried to snatch them away. Having quick relexes Syaoran put them out of her reach and chuckled at her embarresed and panicked face.

"Give them back." she said trying to control her blush and herslef.

"You know I never would of expected this from you, black _and_ lacy. Wow, what a way to tease a guy."

"I said give them back." she repeated but he meerly turned his back to her and walked away slowly holding them up and stretching them.

"You know what they say about black and lace right? Maybe I should share a room with you and make a personal collection of these." he walked around the table with Sakura walking hurriedly behind him her arms shooting around his sides so she could reach them, but he kept them out of her reach.

He looked at the pile and found the matching piece, taking advantage of her being distracted he grabbed them. "And look at this the top half!" he enjoyed her gasp and her face turning even more red as she began jumping to get them. "Shit! Look at this. Lacy, black, semi see-through _and_ extremly low cut? I can only imagine what they look like on those curves." he smirked looking her up and down to give it more effect and she opened her mouth and put her arms across her chest as if he could actually see through her clothes and punched him hard in the chest, causing him to actually wince.

"Your such an ass, mother fu-"

"Now, now, no talking like that sweetheart." he grinned imagining all the ways he could torture her with these. Heck he'd probably go through her drawers at home just to wave them around and get her pissed off again. He brought the undergarments to his cheek and smirked down at her. "Oooh they're still warm. If I close my eyes I can pretend that they just came off you."

Thats it with that last line all hell broke loose and Sakura went crazy. Syaoran meerly laughed as he ran around the small laundry mat and Sakura threw the small boxes of Tide soap at him, hitting a few times. The ride back home was not a pleasent one to say the least.

It had been around a month since they moved in and things had changed, not too drastically but they had changed. Tomoyo and Eriol actually liked each other, like technically they were dating now much to Sakura's dissapointment It wasn't that she didn't like the guy but she couldn't believe her friend had gone against her. Her and Syaoran were civil with eachother but they still had their days of wanting to kill eachother and they weren't exactly what you could call friends.They'd already been shopping for things for the house and it was almost fully furnished, plus the house warming party that was thrown for them helped them out a lot. They're washing machines had finally been delivered along with new stove, tables and bedroom sets, all that needed to be done was paint the house soon and it would pretty decent.

Tomoyo wanted to spend the day with Sakura so they were going out to lunch at this little cafe she happened to come across the other day. So using her powers of manipulation she asked Eriol for the keys to the car, which he handed over without much hassle. Typical, Sakura rolled her eyes as he leanded down and pecked her and she smiled all goofy. She grabbed her friends arm and dragged her out the door before Tomoyo decided to stay home. The drive wasn't long and by the time they were seated Sakura was in an excited mood.

"We need to talk Kura." Tomoyo said looking at her friend from across the table while sticking her fork into her salad.

"About what?" she asked then paused. "Is it something to do with couples again, cause if it is I will personally stab you in the eye with my fork." Tomoyo smirked while Sakura took a bite of her sandwhich trying to hide her own smirk.

"Honetly, no more jokes. You know things are getting serious with me and well, the reason why we picked the guys was to get married. And well," Tomoyo started hesitating no really sure how to put it to her friend. "we were thinking that maybe we should start acting like it." Sakura squinted at her friend because of the bright sun.

"I honestly have no idea what your trying to tell me hun." Tomoyo sighed in frustration.

"I'm moving out of the bedroom."

"What!" Sakura choked causing a few people to stop their conversations and look curiously at her. "Your moving out!"

"No, shh, shut up." Tomoyo whispered pulling her friends closer to the table and looking around them. "I said I'm moving out of the room, not house. It's nothing big."

"Nothing big, no not at all, even though you had to bring me here and have a serious talk with me, it's not big at all." she mocked sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Well I'm already moving all my clothes into my original room and Syaoran can put his in-"

"Exscuse me? What does he have to do with you leaving my room?" she interrupted.

"Well, where's he gunna sleep?"

"I don't care, it's his problem not mine."

"Sakura." she said frustrated as the waiter came with the bill. "It's not that big of a deal, it's not like you guys have to do anything."

"Tell that to him. And it's not even that, it's going to be weird having him in there, what if he walks in and I'm undressing or something?" Tomoyo waved it off like it didn't matter as she got up from her seat. "And he'll be next to me, everynight and when I wake up."

"Deal with it hunny. I'm getting serious about this whole marriage thing and your acting like some thirteen year old who thinks boys have cooties still. It'll be fine, trust me."

Yeah, trust me. Those were the words that landed Sakura with a semi-sorta boyfriend-fiancee and moving out of her house. It wasn't that she thought it was wrong to sleep in the same bed as a guy but it was different. She got home and went to her room only to find Syaoran in there heaps of clothes he was trying to fold and put in the drawers. He didn't notice her there and she smirked seeing him concentrating so hard and cursing whenever it came out funny looking. She shook her head and walked in causing him to look at her. Without saying anything she sat crossed legged next to him and began helping him fold his clothes. Just because they had to share didn't mean she had to deal with his clothes being messed up and she was all out of mean-ness for the day.

The next day Yelan and Naley called Sakura and Tomoyo to come over for some coffee and talk. Of course the girls couldn't refuse since well, it would be rude and they technically had to get to know their mother-in-laws sooner or later. Driving there was akward as Tomoyo glanced at the directions Eriol wrote on a napkin before they left. Sakura was probably ten times more nervous than Tomoyo since a) she didn't want anything to do with her son and b) she was basically going to have to lie about it and sit there like everything was leamon and gumdrops. By the time they entered the older women's driveway Sakura's hands were clammy and she had to constantly rub her palms on her jeans.

"Do I have to go in there?" she asked not knowing how much more she could handle. Last night with her new roomie had been extremely akward and she was actually contemplating sleeping in the living room again.

"Yeahp." Tomoyo replied turning off the car and grabbing her purse, stealing a glance at Sakura which stopped her. "It's fine, you already met them at your dad's party. We're just going to go in, have a coffee or two and talk a bit. They're old ladies, they can't do a lot." she smiled causing Sakura to catch the contagious smile.

"Fine, but this ain't gunna be fun."

They stood on the porch waiting for the women to answer the door when it opened revealing two woman who were the same. They smiled warmly gesturing them to come in and both girls did with tight smiles. The house was warm and had a cozy feel to it. The walls had pictures of both boys throughout the years along with many others. Sakura stopped by the pictures of Eriol and Syaoran which were of them in their highschool graduation. They looked the exact same except, smaller and less mature looking.

"Handsome, aren't they?" one of the women said, she wasn't sure yet as to who was who.

"Uh, yeah." she smiled again and followed the lady into the living room.

"Oh my God! Is that him!" cried out Sakura who was caught between laughing and well, bursting out laughing really loudly.

"Yes, yes. He was, bigger, as a child." Yelan tried to put nicely as Sakura and Tomoyo sat next to eachother lookng through the large family album.

"I'll say." Tomoyo replied peering closer at the picture. It was of Syaoran around perhaps, eleven years old and he was quite the butter ball. "You would never think he was chubby as a kid, like look at his cheeks!" she exclaimed pointing excitedly at the mini Syaoran.

"He hated it, so don't you girls ever mention it. Poor dear was tortured in school because of it." Naley said taking a sip of her coffee and adjusting her glasses. She handed over another picture and both girls squealed out in laughter.

"Thats Eriol!" Sakura cried out in much the same fashion as she did before.

"Ew, he's soooo skinny!" Tomoyo laughed out seeing the picture.

"No matter what that boy ate, he remained skin and bones. And those glasses! He doesn't need to wear them as much now since he got those, contact things but he was another one who was always made fun of in school."

Sakura stopped laughing for a minute and looked at the twins. She was confused at something. "No offense or anything, but how did they get the way they are now? You know..." she trailed off not exactly sure how she could say buff and hot without it sounding weird.

Yelan, the one without the glasses she figured out, also Syaoran's mom, put down her mug and inched herself closer on the edge of the couch.

"Well, Syaoran came home one day from school crying his eyes out and ran to his room. He refused to come down and eat. Eriol came over and told me what happened saying that the kids at school made a song about him." she screwed up her face a bit as if she was trying to remember something. "Something about the ground shaking and him coming so everyone had to run away. Something or other." she waved her hand in the air dismissing it. "Anyway, he then refused eating anything with sugar. Cokes, jellybeans, cakes cookies even apple juice. He was around fourteen. And he started heading to the gym, brought Eriol along and has stuck to that routine ever since. Dropped so much weight that he became really popular in school. Girls calling everyday, dates every weekend. It got quite annoying for a while."

"Figures." Sakura stated quietly continuing to look down at the picture.

"But he never stuck with them for long, never trusted any of those girls." she continued to sip her coffee.

"Why?" Sakura asked almost snorting.

"They were the same girls who made fun of him." she stared at Sakura who meerly stared back, her mouth becoming a small 'o'. "No doubt thats why he's like that, intimacy issues and all that." she immediatly brightened."But now that he has you, thats all changed now." she patted Sakura's hand before getting up and asking if anyone else wanted more.

By the time the girls got home it was already pretty late so they, in typical Sakura and Tomoyo style, they tried to stay quiet but ended up making a lot of noise. Tomoyo kept sushing Sakura loudly, both snorting into their hands and smacking the other to be quiet. Tomoyo went up stairs and Sakura told her she'd be up soon and that she wanted some water. She entered the kitchen thinking about the days events when she switched on the light and someone's yelled caused her to gasp loudly and drop her purse.

"Jesus Syaoran! What the hell are you doing in here sitting in the dark!" she said loudly but then lowered her voice. "Are you crazy?"

"I wanted some milk and my eyes were used to the dark." he rubbed his eyes then removed his hands, causing him to squint to show why he didn't turn the lights on in the first place.

She shook her head and grabbed a glass from the cupboard filling it with water from the kitchen sink. While Syaoran had the milk carton with him on the table. Frowning Sakura took the carton, ignoring Syaoran's protests even when he stalked after her, and placed it in the fridge.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to drink from the friggin' carton?" she said with her head in the fridge.

"I dunno. I tune you out all the time since you talk so damn much." she glared at his smug expression as she straightened. "So, where were you two today?" he asked curiously but trying not to make it obvious. She smiled before closing the door and heading back to the counter where her water was.

"Oh, nowhere." she said sweetly. "Just your mom's house." the smug expression dropped from Syaoran's face and was replaced on hers. Ha, how did he like it now that she had some stuff on him?

"What were you doing there?"

"Your mom called, wanted us to go over, you know without you guys." she continued smiling when he suddenly crossed the kitchen and told hold of her upper arm.

"What did you do there?" he asked sounding almost mad. And the way he was holding her arm, alright it didn't hurt or anything, but what it suggested was what got her pissed.

"Nothing." all traces of sweetness gone. "She just showed us some stuff, your old room, stories about ex-girlfriends. The usual."

"Why didn't I know about this?" well at least he didn't sound pissed anymore, but he was still grabbing her damn arm. There was no way she was sticking around with a guy who would turn out to be abusive. Hell no.

"Eriol knew." she was getting really irritated. She tried to shake her arm free but it was no use.

"Why didn't I?"

"Because he didn't tell you, I dunno, let me go." she pierced him with her meantest glare and he held it for a moment or two before sighing and letting her arm drop. "Next time you do that I will have no problem smashing your face into the counter." she smiled once again before heading out of the kitchen.

Syaoran sighed in frustration before running a hand through his hair where Sakura abruptly turned around.

"Oh, by the way. Your mom called you Pookie?" Syaoran's face blanched.

"You said it was usual stuff." his voice dropped lower and his jaw clenched, but inside his stomach was turning with anxiety, God knew what his mother and aunt, told her.

"Don't worry your secrets are safe with me my little Pookster." she qouted his mother and burst out laughing at Syaoran's embarressed face.

Revenge was most certainly sweet.

**I feel theres something missing in this story, I'm not too sure so please help me figure out what the hell I'm doing wrong. I think I've changed my writing a bit, it seems more mature to me now that I read what I had before and what I do now.**

**Or maybe it's just wishful thinking. 8D whatever it is, it makes me feel smarrrtttttt (",) Anyways, chapters get more exciting now! woot, so stay tuned for the next chapters!**


	10. Broken heels and bums on buses

**Well I'm alive n' kicking...it's been a while no? Lol trust me i've had hell with this computer and I honestly don't know what stopped me from throwing the damn thing on the floor and smashing it to pieces. It really woulda helped with the stress :D anyways to make a long story real short. It literally died on me 3 times within a month, turns out i had a virus saved into my comp so everytime i clicked on god knows wat i would put the virus bak on...so yeah. I had to re-install windows twice so my nice extremely long chapter was pfft into a puff of smoke.**

**But yeah, I held a funeral in it's honour. You were all there in spirit. And i hafta give a shout to x-Melodyz-x cuz she kept PMing me and reviewing me litterally begging me to continue this, so you all best thank her (if theres even any of you left...) sorry for the huge dissapointment guys, I really missed coming onto here and writing. I hope you all understand. and...KARIAH AND SPARKELY FAERIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE U 2! **

Sakura was sitting on the bus her body rocking ever so slightly when the bus went over a smal bump or turn. She was really uncomfortable too, a black pencil line skirt, a simple fitted black t-shirt and to complete the ensamble high heels. Heels that literally killed her the second she put them on. She had told Tomoyo, oh she had told her she wasn't going to wear the bloody things because all heels were out to get her and make her life a living hell. How it could become more of a hell was beyond her. Of course Tomoyo being Tomoyo waved it off and excitedly looked for a purse that screamed 'BAM look at me!' and leave it to Tomoyo to add sound effects. The woman was nuts. Sakura had tried to explain to her again why heels were a bad idea but again Tomoyo just giggled and bounded off to the makeup. She was going to kill the person who invented heels.

Probably the same guy who invented the underwire bra. Yupp, she was definatly gunna kill him, if he wasn't dead already...

Sakura had a job interview, several in fact. So she had to look the part but really she felt like a highschool librarian and not the kind that was every teenage boy's dream with the sexy legs and bending over to put books away with a tiny little skirt. Though, that was the angle Tomoyo had been going for. Mostly all the interviews were secretary positions but she didn't care, she needed the money now and just needed a job, any job, for now. Plus as an added bonus this meant more time away from her sorta-not really-kinda-boyfriend-finace-enemy. Yeah she really needed to see a shrink.

Debating wether or not to give her feet some relief and take off the heels for a second, she realized that her feet would be so swollen she wouldn't manage to put them back on. She hated public transportation, well that is when she was alone she hated it. She looked around her seeing only large 'gangsta' guys maybe a year or two younger than her, creepy old buisness men who kept glancing at her and the freaky bum with no teeth always smiling at her. She really, really should of hitched a ride with Syaoran. The thought made her eyes narrow.

_This morning..._

_"Need a ride?" Syaoran smirked, twirling his car keys on his finger. Sakura stared at him suspisciously and didn't answer. "Cause...I can't give you one." she glared at him as his grin widened, to keep from retorting at him she stuffed a spoonfull of Lucky Charms into her mouth looking like a Chipmunk as she chewed._

_"Hope you have fun on the bus, which," he glanced at the clock. "will be leaving in about fifteen minutes, and the one after that an hour." Sakura squeaked as she flew up the stars slightly slipping on the ceramic floor with her long pajama pants. "By the way, think you can handle being alone on a bus with all those men there?"_

_Sakura stopped halfway up the stairs and glared down at Syaoran. "If I've survived this long with an ass like you, I'm pretty sure I can handle a bus."_

_"Yeah but what if one follows you off the bus," he came slowly over to the stairs until he was right in front of her looking up. "and then suddenly just grabs you?" his hand went through the poles and around her ankle scaring the living shit out of her. _

_"Jerk!" she stopmed her foot down hard on his hand, getting a very satisfying wince out of him as she continued to go up to the stairs._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

'Asshole.' she thought getting off the bus and walking down the busy sidewalks to the first building she would be going into. She looked over her shoulder remembering what he had said about being followed. Nothing. Everyone was just doing their day to day buisness in their nice suits and briefcases and talking on cell phones. None of these people could be bothered with following her. But then all those stories on the news about buisnessmen raping fellow workers and such ran through her head.

Okay, so maybe buisness people were just as bad as the shady ones.

Sighing she looked at her piece of paper with adresses, times and the people holding the interview. This was it. Her building and God it was huge. She could so do this, really she could. Couldn't she?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Syaoran looked around the house for his so called cousin. He had a lot to scream into that mans ear and he was going to listen even if he had to pin him down himself and do it. Hearing laughter he went into the t.v room where Eriol was sitting down watching the Three Stooges, drinking a beer and eating cold pizza. Syaoran went to the t.v and turned it off having Eriol yell in protest.

"What the hell are you doing?! It was getting to the best part."

"You." Syaoran pointed at his cousin while pacing. "Oh you." Eriol stared back from the couch clearly confused.

"Listen hearing you say 'oh' is weird. I don't mind when chicks do it, but you, thats just messed up." Syaoran stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly shut up I'm not in the mood for your jokes. Why didn't you tell me about last night?" Eriol frowned not getting it. "The girls going to our moms? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Look man, our moms invited them, there was nothing I could do,"

"Thats not it." he interupted. "You know how they are. Imagine what they told them about me. Bout you." That shut up Eriol really good.

"You think they told them stuff bout us?" Eriol said inching closer to the edge of the couch.

"It's our moms, what do you think?"

"...shit."

"We have to get them back or something, get some stuff on them." Syaoran said pacing again in front of the t.v.

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?"Eriol said getting up and picking up the pizza box from the floor. He'd already learned to pick his things up since he'd had his ears yelled off by those two crazy women.

A grin spread across Syaoran's face. "We could go through their things and play it off that we were just looking for our stuff and then go to their parents house." Eriol looked at his cousin with a blank expression on his face. His cousin had truly gone crazy.

"Thats the stupidest idea I've ever heard of...and this is me we're talking about." Eriol replied going into the kitchen to throw out the box. Syaoran, dissapointed, chased after his cousin seriously contemplating murder.

"Whats your idea then?"

Eriol stood up straight at stared at Syaoran who was the image of calm as he leaned against the semi-messy counter with his arms folded across his chest.

"My idea?" Eriol repeated causing Syaoran to nod his head.

"Yeah your idea." Syaoran confirmed causing Eriol to rub his forehead in confusion and a bit of almost embarresment.

"Uh,. I dunno. Why not just ask them? Hey!" Eriol glared at the man who had just smacked him upside the head.

"Are you some kind of retard?!" he yelled not sure what the hell he was going to live through this.

0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sakura had been through two interviews already. The first turned out to be horrible, the man who was interviewing her was smoking a large cigar all the time, yelling orders at his employees and going through mountains of unorganized, loose papers all the while blowing out large clouds of smoke. Sakura was having a difficult time trying not to inhale the cloud of killing cancer and trying to keep a normal face without looking like she had to go to the bathroom and the fact that she could hear thunder rumbling from outside didn't help.

"Mary. Mary! Dammit woman I need these papers signed! Send them off to the arts department stat!" he waved a few papers in the air and a grumpy looking woman rushed over and snatched it out of his hand promptly turning on her heel and storming towards the door. "And Mary get me a coffee!"

He turned back to Sakura who immediatly put on a cheery smile that was really forced. He took another drag from his cigar before taking it out of his mouth.

"Whats your name again doll?" God help her she was going to kill this man.

0.00..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Syaoran was getting really frustrated. He had no idea when the Shrimp would be back since he was thinking about better things. Reflecting upon that it might of been beer on his mind. Anyways, Eriol and he were currently in his room going through Sakura's things. He should of felt bad but, lets face it he really could care less. Drawer after drawer, cupboards, in the closet, her pockets, hell even in her shoeboxes. He was starting to get a knot in the back of his neck and it was starting to irritate him. Eriol was boredly whistling some song and not really putting much effort into -whatever it was they were doing-'snooping' seemed like such a nasty word.

Of course Eriol didn't see the importance behind this, then again the only thing Eriol ever cared about was skankily dresssed video game vixens, and now even less since little miss Tomoyo walked into the scene.Syaoran was getting really frustrated. Didn't chicks usually have those diarys or whatever? He checked between the matresses behind the headboard, everywhere. He couldn't believe he was flat on his stomach on the floor checking underneath the dresser, usuing a coat hanger to drag things from under it. He had found so far: earrings, a hair pin, a pen, a piece of crumpled paper, a paper umbrella, change which he pocketed, a CD and a sock. The weather continued to worsen outside as Eriol was aimlessly going through Sakura's nightstand and ho-ho, what did he happen to find underneath her vast collection of bras and underwear? But a small, worn letter. Feeling like he achieved something great Eriol picked it up and examined it, not opening it knowing Syaoran would kill him if he didn't show him right away.

"Syaoran." Eriol said faltly seeing as his cousin was still on his stomach but with his arm under the dresser. Maybe if he was lucky it would get stuck and he'd stay there for the rest of the damn night.

"Yeah?" he grunted his arm not wanting to get out now from the small space.

"Found somethin'," Syaoran turned his head and saw his cousin holding a envelope. Trying to pull his arm out with it still attatched. Managing to do so he got up and took the piece of paper from Eriol. Noticing which one of Sakura's drawers was open he cast a questioning look to his cousin who meerly shrugged.

He opened it and mechanically sat down on the bed only his eyes moving as it scanned and read the page. Eriol knew he should be quiet but all this tenseness and empty silence was really getting to him. He was actually weighing the consequences of saying something out loud when he noticed Syaoran frown and his forehead crease in clear confusion.

"Sooo, whats it say?" Eriol tested and when his head wasn't immediatly chewed off realized that maybe what he found was really,actually important.

"Just stuff about buying your first husband, yada yada, nothing big." Eriol frowned, how come he hadn't noticed how _depressing_ his cousin was? He was about to say so when Syaoran spoke again. "Whats tripping me out is this is from Sakura's mom and she wrote it when our lil Kura was only four." Eriol waited for him to say more, nodding his head and pretending to understand but dammit he had no idea where this was going.

"And?" he said more harshly than intended. Syaoran looked up from the paper clear irritation in his eyes.

"And, I wanna know where the hell this woman is.She wasn't at that family party they threw, or maybe we did meet her but her familys so damn huge!"

"You really have nothing better to do, do you?" Eriol asked begining to walk out of the room.

Syaoran thought that over in his mind for a minute before saying. "Nah." and stuffing the note in his jean pocket.

0.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sakura was running as fast as she could to the bus stop hoping to God it wouldn't rain. She reached the pole with the bus sign on it and stood there wringing her hands saying under her breath "Come on, come on." over and over, always looking down the street to see if it was coming. She had just went to another bad interview which made her almost fall asleep with the old mans slow, exaggerated speech. Now, she was out here under dark gray clouds and semi distant rumbling of a promising storm. There were multiple reasons why she didn't want to be out here, examples would be;

A) She did not have an umbrella, she would get wet, really wet.

B) She could get electrocuted because of lightening. Which would lead ultimatly to death. Not good.

C) She would get a phenomia and then die. Again, not good.

D) She had spent too much damn time on her hair and makeup to have it ruined because mother nature decided it should rain.

Just when she had given up hope she saw the bus round the corner just as the first drop hit her arm. It was coming down the street now as the rain came down calmly and lightly, not enough for damage she noted. It was a-comin' closer now! And Sakura was fishing through her purse for change as a large bang of thunder clapped, causing her to flinch. When she had the change in hand and the bus ever so close annnnddddd it made a left on the street before reaching her. Sakura's mouth dropped open until she did a full fledged run screaming "Wait!" and waving her hands, her change flying from her hands.

"Stop! Please!" the rain was pouring down now and she could hardly see, which could of been the reason why she was running down the street without looking where she was headed.

"Stop! Wait!" she continued to yell now cutting through the park, extremly soaked and still running.

But of course when you mix high-heels with grass you get a back reaction. Sakura's right heel went sinking down into the grass making her go off balance and onto the soggy mud covered grass. She gasped as she shockingly cold muddy water hit her and soaked through her clothing. She looked down at her side and saw the brown mess stand out distinctivly against her black clothing.

"Dammit!" she yelled aloud, glaring at the bus as it went and stood up. She hadn't suffered this long day to end up like this.

Shouldering her purse she started to run all over again, this time on the dirt path and tried to ignore the sudden cramp in her side. Her feet pounder the floor and she found it amazing that she hadn't fallen, but best not push her luck. The cramp worsened and she put her hand on it, all the while still runnig and her breath coming out in short, laboured breaths. To think, all this happens when you don't exercise. Just as she thougt she was about to die she stepped on a small rock, lost her balance and heard a 'snap' as she went to meet the ground yet again.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead." she said her head expecting to feel extreme pain somewhere since something in her body snapped. She was just scared to find out what.

Lifting herself from the ground,her head spun a bit but stablized after she took a deep breath. Nothing hurt except her butt which she had landed painfully on, and thats when she noticed the shoe. The heel had snapped right off it it. Looking for the bus she saw it was a speck in the distance and even if it was close they way she ran , she would of never been able to catch it. Sighing she got up and started the long walk home.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Syaoran was peering out the kitchen window, opening the blinds so he could see out the street. It was already five o'clock and the shrimp had left earlier in the morning for her interviews, she should of been home now. Tomoyo and Eriol were in the living room watching movies and eating popcorn, which he soon became nauseated watching them after five minutes. He had nothing to do except wonder where the Shrimp was. He should of driven her around he thought as he looked out watching it continue to pour, lightening flashing and thunder rumbling.

_"By the way, think you can handle being alone on a bus with all those men there?" _he remembered his earlier words and his stomache twisted. _"Yeah but what if one follows you off the bus and then suddenly just grabs you?" _now he really felt sick. He had been joking around this morning but now he was freaking out. Sure he didn't like her but he didn't want her dead either, and would be his fault. He ran a hand through his hair before grabbing his keys off the counter and told his friends that he was going out and would be back soon. He didn't mention that he was going out to look for Sakura.

Syaoran put on a zip up sweater not bothering to do it up and opened the door only to see Sakura drenched and walking up the driveway. His mouth dropped seeing the state she was in and called her name without him realizing. She walked slowly in the door and sniffed, her arms wrapped around her to give her some warmth. Shocked and concerned he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Are you crazy?" he almost yelled looking at her wet face. She didn't say anything but meerly stared at him. "Why didn't you call? I would of come and gotten you." she looked like she didn't believe him but shrugged.

"Meh," her voice was raspy. "I broke my phone when I fell."

"You fell." he said flatly.

"After I missed the bus."

"You missed the bus." he repeated and again she shrugged.

"Just think, I got my daily dose of excersice of the day. Actually enough for a week really." she smirked trying to make the mood lighter and he smirked back.

Seeing her with her wet hair plastered to her face and her looking up at him like that did something funny to him. He noticed a rain slide down from the side of her nose to the corner of her mouth. When he realized her was staring he cleared his throat and let go of her and Tomoyo conveniently cut in saying she needed to get out of those wet clothes before she got sick and lead her up the stairs. Syaoran's cocky grin came back as he watched the pair go up the stairs.

"Need any help with that?" his grin grew when Sakura cast him a glare and chucked her broken cell phone at his head.

Chuckling to himself he picked up the phone and turned around only to find Eriol leaning against the wall, staring at him seriously. And thats when Syaoran felt nervous, Eriol never , ever did anything serously.

"What." he questioned after a while and Eriol meerly shrugged.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" he seroiously had no idea what his friend was talking about.

"That whole staring thing." he said pushing off from the wall and up to his cousin. "It was weird, something outta a chick flick or something. Me an' Moyo were here, about to help when we walk in and you were all like...I dunno man." Syaoran nodded as well it replaying in his head again.

"Honestly man, I don't know either."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Alright, long time to update i'm sorry lack of inspiration so yeah, but i've it again! namely, a piece of papers with my ideas for this story all scribbled on it. :D please review thanks and sorry my loves!**


End file.
